Got Your Heart
by Hikari Vongola
Summary: sequel dari Kiss day, menceritakan tentang 1 tahun setelah Sasuke menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke, dan juga perjuangan Itachi dan Neji yang mengejar hati Kyuubi dan Gaara. Juga Shikakiba yang ternyata sudah menjalin hubungan. pair, Sasunaru, Itakyuu, Nejigaa, Shikakiba...
1. Chapter 1

Sumary: sekuel **My First Kiss**, kelanjutan hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto setelah insiden ciuman dan penembakan dadakan oleh Sasuke. Juga cerita tentang hubungan antara Shikamaru yang ternyata sudah jadian dengan Kiba. Jangan lupa tentang usaha Neji untuk mencairkan hati dingin Gaara. Lalu, bagaimana jika Itachi yang merupakan kakak dari Sasuke ternyata juga sedang berusaha mengambil hati Kyubi kakak sepupu Naruto yang merupakan murid pindahan di kelasnya?

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE

DON'READ

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto**_

_**THIS STORY IS MINE**_

WARNING: OOC, ALUR CEPAT, TYPO(S), AU.

**Got Your Heart**

.

.

.

Setelah Sasuke menyatakan bahwa Naruto adalah kekasihnya setahun yang lalu, fans Naruto tidak lagi memberi hadiah di loker milik Naruto. Sehingga Naruto tidak lagi mengalami insiden _'dijatuhi hadiah' _setiap paginya. Tak ada lagi fans Naruto yang berani menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto.

Jelas saja, lawan mereka adalah Uchiha, jangan pernah berani melawan Uchiha jika masih ingin hidup didunia dengan tenang. Semua orang di seantero Konoha juga tau tentang hal ini.

Naruto POV.

Sejak aku jadian dengan Teme, semua fans ku seakan pergi. Bukannya aku tidak senang. Jelas aku sangat senang. Tapi, sepertinya si Sasuteme itu semakin hari semakin aneh.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Dobe?" Aku tersentak saat ku rasakan sepasang tangan memelukku dari belakang.

"Teme, jangan mengagetkanku." Aku berbalik dan mendongakkan kepala ku agar bisa melihat wajah Sasuke. Ini salah satu keanehan Sasuke, dia jadi sering memelukku. Padahal dulu kami tak suka saling bersentuhan.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan, Dobe?" Sasuke juga sering menempel di leherku dan menghirup aroma tubuhku. Seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini.

"Tidak ada. Dan berhentilah melakukan ini. Sebentar lagi bel masuk. Jangan memelukku terus. Apa kau tidak sadar jika kita menjadi tononan orang?" Aku mencoba lepas dari Sasuteme ini. Dia tak akan mau melepasakan aku jika seperti ini terus.

"Ck, kau ini cerewet sekali. Kau harus menemaniku makan siang saat jam istirahat. Dan jangan membantah." Sasuke segera memotong ucapanku saat aku hendak protes. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali kebangkunya yang tepat berada di sampingku. Saat kenaikan kelas 2, kami menjadi teman sekelas bersama Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Neji. Entahlah, aku merasa ada orang yang mengatur ini semua, tapi, apa peduliku.

End POV

.

.

.

Skip Time

Naruto dan teman – temannya berjalan keluar saat jam istirahat sudah berbunyi. Tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang meneriakkan nama Naruto. Dan saat Naruto mencari sumber suara itu, seseorang tiba – tiba memeluknya erat.

Someone POV

Aku sedang berjalan – jalan di sekolah baruku. Aku ingin mencari seseorang. Dan aku melihatnya, dia sedang berjalan keluar dari kelasnya bersama teman – temannya. Tanpa fikir panjang aku berlari kearahnya. "NARUUUUUU..." dan memeluknya erat.

End POV

Tanpa mempedulikan aura suram yang ada di dekatnya orang asing itu terus saja memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Naruto, lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan mu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" orang itu memandang Naruto lekat.

"Kyu Kyuu-ni?" Naruto terkejut saat melihat sosok berambut jingga yang memeluknya. Dia langsung memeluk orang itu lagi. Dan menyebabkan aura kelam semakin kelam. Orang – orang segera menjauh dari tempat itu. Shikamaru dan Neji hanya geleng – geleng kepala saat merasakan aura kelam ini. Mereka sudah sangat biasa dengan aura ini. Tentu saja aura ini milik Sasuke yang merasa tidak suka dengan kehadiran orang asing yang seenaknya memeluk NarutoNYA.

"Aku baik – baik saja Kyuu-ni. Ahh, Sasuke, perkenalkan dia Namikaze Kyuubi. Kakak sepupu ku." Dan seketika itu aura kelam Sasuke kembali normal.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat, padat dan sangat tidak jelas.

"Naru, siapa laki – laki yang seperti kulkas ini?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"Dia kekasih ku." Jawab Naruto dengan polosnya.

'Kenapa dia sangat manis?' Batin Sasuke, Kyuubi dan juga beberapa seme yang tak sengaja melihat ekspresi Naruto.

Dan jawaban Naruto berhasil membuat Kyuubi melayangkan tatapan penuh kebencian pada Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke membalas tatapan Kyuubi dengan tatapan yang sama. Tatapan mereka berdua seolah – olah memancarkan percikan listrik dan lagi – lagi membuat orang – orang segera menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Hei, Sasuke, sebaiknya kita segera ke kantin. Kami sudah mulai bosan untuk meenunggu kalian berdua yag saling mencoba membunuh itu. Merepotkan." Akhirnya Shikamaru yang mulai jengah memisahkan kedua orang itu. Kyuubi dan Sasuke menghentikan aksi saling menatap itu dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka satu sama lain.

"Kyuu-ni, kenapa tidak bilang pada ku jika kau akan pindah ke Konoha, aku kan bisa menjemputmu." Nruto memandang kakak sepupunya itu dengan tatapan kesal yang menggemaskan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberi mu kejutan." Kyuubi hanya tersenyum lebar pada Naruto.

"Hei, Dobe. Jangan pasang wajah bodoh mu itu." Sasuke menatap kesal Naruto yang sedang cemberut. Bukan, sebenarnya Sasuke tidak membenci ekspresi Naruto itu. Malah, dia sangat menyukainya. Tapi sayang, bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang menyukai wajah Naruto. Dan hal ini lah yang membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Teme?" Naruto semakin kesal.

'Betapa beruntungnya Sasuke.' Batin semua orang kecuali Kyuubi tentu saja.

"Bocah, kau semakin seperti anak perempuan saja." Kyuubi menyeringai jahil pada Naruto.

"YAH, apa maksud mu? Aku ini laki – laki TULEN tau." Naruto memandang sengit kearah Kyuubi.

"Mana ada laki – laki tulen yang suka merajuk seperti PEREMPUAN." Kyuubi makin melebarkan seringaiannya. Dan perjalanan ke kantin di penuhi dengan tawa Kyuubi, teriakan Naruto, dan aura suram Sasuke. Keempat orang lainnya? Mereka hanya diam. Tak mau ikut campur

.

.

.

Saat di kantin, suasana menjadi sangat ramai. Tentu saja hal ini disebabkan oleh sepupu yang saling meledek atau lebih tepatnya pemuda berambut pirang lah yang di ledek.

"Berhentilah mengejek ku Kyuu-ni." Naruto akhirnya merajuk dan memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Hei semua. Hey Kyuuchan." Dan lagi – lagi ada orang asing yang datang.

"Che, berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama menjijikkan itu, Keriput." Kyuubi menatap sengit orang yang dengan seenaknya duduk di sampingnya.

"Aniki, tumben kau ada di sini?" Sasuke manatap heran kakaknya. Kakak? Ah, orang asing ini adalah Itachi Uchiha, kakak kandung Sasuke.

"Aku hanya mengejar rubah kecil ku ini." Itachi memeluk pinggang Kyuubi.

"Rubah? Apa maksud senpai?" Naruto memandang Itakyuu heran.

"Naru chan, tentu saja Kyuu chan yang ku maksud. Dia adalah rubah yang manis bukan?"

"Keriput, lepaskan aku. Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotor mu itu." Kyuubi mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Itachi.

'Satu lagi pasangan yang aneh.' Batin Shikakiba, dan Nejigaa.

.

.

.

Di dalam kelas hanya ada Gaara dan Neji saja. Sedari tadi Neji terus saja mengamati Gaara.

'Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus.' Batin neji frustasi. Dia memang sangat menyukai Gaara. Tapi dia terlalu takut untuk menyatakannya pada Gaara. Akhirnya, setelah mengumpulkan semua keyakinannya.

"Gaara, apa kau ada waktu akhir pekan ini?" Neji menghampiri Gaara yang sedang membereskan barang – barangnya.

"Mungkin, memang kenapa?" Gaara menatap Neji.

'Manisnya.' Batin Neji.

"Apa aku mau menemani ku mencari beberapa buku?" Neji memandang Gaara penuh harap.

"Baiklah, aku juga ingin mencari buku baru." Jawab Gaara.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu." Neji bersorak dalam hati karna berhasil mengajak Gaara.

Gaara segera meninggalkan kelas karena Naruto sudah memanggilnya. Dia sudah berjanji pada Naruto untuk menemaninya ke kedai Ichiraku. Kedai ramen langganan mereka. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kiba? Dia sudah di seret entah kemana oleh Shikamaru.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Neji tadi?" Tanya Naruto. Saat ini mereka sedang menyantap ramen pesanan mereka. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin mengajak Kyuubi kemari. Tapi, Kyuubi bilang dia ingin memindahkan barang – barangnya. Dia akan tinggal bersama Naruto

"Dia mengajakku untuk mencari buku." Jawab Gaara seadanya.

"Ku kira dia mengajakmu berkencan." Naruto berkata dengan santainya. Tanpa peduli reaksi yang akan dia terima dari Gaara.

"Uhuk uhuk... apa maksud mu Naruto?" Gaara tersedak setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak tau jika Neji itu sering memperhatikan mu?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hah?" Gaara menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Neji selalu memperhatikan mu."

"Sudahlah Naruto, jangan bahas ini lagi, ku mohon." Gaara kembali menikmati ramennya dengan debaran jantung yang meningkat drastis. Gaara selalu merasa aneh saat berada di dekat Neji. Mungkin dia juga menyukai Neji. Tapi, siapa yang tau? Gaara menepis pikiran nya.

.

.

.

"hei, otouto. Menurutmu bagaimana Kyuubi itu?" Itachi mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

"Dia menyebalkan. Dia memeluk Naruto seenaknya." Sasuke mengingat kejadian saat di sekolah tadi.

"Jika kau ingin Kyuubi menjauh dari Naru chan. Bantu aku mendapatkan hatinya." Kata Itachi to the point.

Sasuke memandang kakaknya sejenak. "Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu. Tapi, ini demi Naruto, bukan karna kau." Jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

"Kita sepakat." Sasuke dan Itachi saling barjabat tangan. Dan jangan lupakan senyum penuh kelicikan yang terukir di wajah porselen mereka.

Sepertinya Uchiha brother memiliki rencana yang berbahaya untuk Kyuubi.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya malam ini dingin sekali. Kenapa aku merinding?" Kyuubi memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Entah mengapa tiba – tiba dia merasa kedinginan. Dan perasaannya menjadi sangat tidak enak. Intinya, firasatnya benar – benar buruk tanpa sebab yang pasti.

.

.

.

"Shika, untuk apa kau merasa akan terjadi sesuatu?" Kiba menatap kekasihnya. Kekasih? Kiba dan Shikamaru ternyata sudah jadian sebulan sebelum Sasuke menyatakan cinta pada Naruto.

"Entahlah, semoga tidak terjadi hal – hal yang merepotkan." Shikamaru mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kiba. Dan wajah Kiba bersemu mendapatkan perlakuan romantis dari Shikamaru.

"Tapi, firasat ku mengatakan akan ada hal yang rumit." Kiba menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Shikamaru.

"Jangan pikirkan orang lain saat kau bersama ku." Shikamaru mengecup dahi Kiba penuh sayang. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di bangku taman dan menikmati pemandangan malam yang penuh bintang. Mereka sedang berkencan.

.

.

.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan rencana Neji mencari uku dengan Gaara di akhir pekan? Dan bagaimana rencana Uchiha brother untuk Kyuubi agar Kyuubi bisa jatuh ke pelukan Itachi?

.

.

.

**TBC/END**

**Note:** Di My First Kiss saya menggunakan kelas X. Tapi, di sini saya menggunakan kelas 2, alasannya? Ga sreg aja pake istilah kelas X,XI. Enak pake istilah kelas 1, 2.

Ini buat balesan review My First Kiss.

**Jamcomaria ** udah saya buatin sequelnya, smua pair bakal ada critany. Dditambah itakyuu. Semoga suka.

**Sakuhimechan** iya, alurnya emang kecepetan. Niatnya emang pingin buat naru susah di dapetin. Tapi, yah karena masih pemula dalam hal –hal seperti ini harap di maklumi. Saya akan lebih berusaha lagi. Semoga fic yang tidak mengecewakan.

**.**

**.**

Gyahahahahah ini dia sekuel Kiss Day,

Sebenernya udah lama pengen buat sekuelnya. Tapi, *garuk pipi yang g gatel*

Hehehe... Inspirasi g kunjung menghampiri.

Untuk pair lainnya pasti ada chap khusus buat mereka.

Jika Sasunaru nya kurang berasa, ini memang baru pembukaannya aja. Setiap chap pada pair khususnya.

Jadi, buat para reader yang menginginkan kelanjutan Fic abal ini.

Satu lagi. Saya merasa fic ini alurnya jadi sangat cepet banget di bagian akhir – akhir. Ini firasat saya aja ato emang bener? Tolong beritahu saya. Dan..

Mohon review nya.

Review para reader adalah pemberi semangat untuk saya.

So. REVIEW PLEASE. Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan.


	2. Chapter 2

Sumary: sekuel **My First Kiss**, kelanjutan hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto setelah insiden ciuman dan penembakan dadakan oleh Sasuke. Juga cerita tentang hubungan antara Shikamaru yang ternyata sudah jadian dengan Kiba. Jangan lupa tentang usaha Neji untuk mencairkan hati dingin Gaara. Lalu, bagaimana jika Itachi yang merupakan kakak dari Sasuke ternyata juga sedang berusaha mengambil hati Kyubi kakak sepupu Naruto yang merupakan murid pindahan di kelasnya?

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE

DON'READ

**_Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto_**

**_THIS STORY IS MINE_**

WARNING: OOC, ALUR CEPAT, TYPO(S), AU.

**Got Your Heart**

.

.

.

Weekend.

Akhir pekan adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama pasangannya bukan?

Seperti yang dilakukan oleh pemuda Hyuuga satu ini, dia sedang menunggu Gaara di depan kediaman Sabaku. Tapi, bukankankah mereka bukan pasangan. Ups, mungkin belum menjadi pasangan tepatnya.

"Neji, apa kau menunggu lama?" Sosok yang di tunggu oleh Neji akhirnya muncul juga. Lihatlah, Neji sedikit bersemu saat dia melihat Gaara dengan pakaian kasualnya. Tunggu, apa itu semburat merah muda di pipi Gaara? Sepertinya mereka berdua juga saling tertarik atau terpesona mungkin.

"Ah, bagaimana jika kita langsung berangkat saja Gaara?" Neji memecahkan kecangguangan diantara mereka berdua.

"Kau benar, sebaiknya kita langsung berangkat saja." Gaara berjalan mendahului Neji. Sepertinya debaran jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat saat dia berada di dekat Neji. 'Ini semua karna Naruto mengatakan hal bodoh.' Gaara merutuki debaran jantungnya dengan menyalahkan Naruto yang mengatakan jika Neji menyukainya.

'Dia semakin manis.' Batin Neji. Bibirnya tak pernah berhenti membentuk lengkungan yang membuat para gadis yang dilewatinya terpesona.

Mereka akhirnya berjalan beriringan setelah Neji berhasil mengejar Gaara. Mereka menuju toko buku yang terletak beberapa blog dari rumah Gaara. "Buku apa yang sedang kau cari?" tanya Neji.

"Mungkin beberapa Novel baru. Kau?" Gaara melihat Neji. Dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Aku juga. Novel apa yang kau suka?" Tanya Neji.

"Romantis mungkin." Gaara terus memandang kedepan. Menghindari tatapan mata Neji.

"Aku lebih suka petualangan. Ayo masuk, kita sudah sampai." Neji menggandeng tangan Gaara.

"Ah, baiklah." Gaara menjadi semakin gugup di dekat Neji.

.

.

.

Saat di dalam toko buku, Neji dan Gaara menjadi semakin dekat. Gaara sudah tidak merasa gugup di dekat Neji. Malahan dia menjadi merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekat Neji. Neji juga sangat menyenangkan untuk di ajak bicara. Dia sangat senang berada di dekat Neji.

"Gaara, sepertinya ini sudah larut, bagaimana jika kita segera pulang." Ujar Neji.

"Kau benar. Aku sampai lupa waktu. Sebaiknya kita segera membayar buku ini dan segera pulang." Gaara berjalan menuju kasir. Membayar buku – bukunya. Begitu pula dengan Neji.

"Ku antar pulang." Neji langsung meraih tangan Gaara dan menggandengnya.

"Terimakasih." Wajah Gaara bersemu lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali Neji berhasil membuatnya bersemu.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, tak ada yang ingin membuka suara. Entahlah. Mungkin mereka hanya ingin menikmati keheningan yang nyaman ini.

"Gaara. Boleh aku bicara?" Neji menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga dengan Gaara, karna tangannya di genggam oleh Neji.

"Ada apa Neji?" Gaara memandang Neji heran.

"Gaara, aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku?" Neji memandang mata Gaara. Begitu juga dengan Gaara, dia mencoba mencari kebenaran di manik violet Neji. Dan yang dia temukan adalah kesungguhan yang sangat tulus.

"Gaara, bagaimana? Apa kau mau menjadi kekasih ku?" Neji masih menggenggam tangan Gaara dengan erat. Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Gaara, Neji tampak kecewa.

"Ah, bodohnya aku. Tentu saja kau akan menolak ku. Maaf sudah mengganggumu Gaara. Sebaiknya aku segera mengantarmu pulang." Neji berjalan mendahului Gaara.

"Tunggu." Gaara menghentikan langkah Neji. "Kenapa kau begitu cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu?" Gaara menundukkan wajahnya. "Jangan seenaknya saja menyimpulkan sesuatu."

"Jadi, Gaara, apa kau menerimaku?"

"Aku, masih bingung dengan perasaan ku sendiri. Buat aku yakin." Gaara belum berani memandang Neji.

Neji mengangkat dagu Gaara agar Gara memandang matanya. "Tentu, aku akan mencoba meyakinkan mu." Neji mencium kening Gaara dengan sayang. Walaupun Neji sangat tergoda untuk mencicipi bibir Gaara, tapi dia masih belum berani menyentuh bibir menggoda itu. Gaara belum sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya. Dia ingin memiliki hati Gaara seutuhnya. Dan dia akan berusaha untuk membuat Gaara benar – benar mencintainya.

"Terimakasih." Gaara memeluk Neji.

Dan akhir pekan itu adalah akhir pekan yang tak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Neji dan Gaara.

.

.

.

Itachi POV

Flashback

_Hari ini adalah hari yang membosankan seperti biasanya. Tak ada yang menarik sama sekali._

"_Anak – anak selamat pagi." Rupanya Asuma sensei sudah datang. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku ke depan. Dan ku lihat ada sosok pemuda berambut jingga yang sangat manis, menurut ku._

"_Perkenalkan nama mu."_

"_Namikaze Kyuubi." Jawabnya singkat. Sepertinya dia sangat menarik. Dia juga sangat menggemaskan. Aku harus memilikinya. Aku tak peduli jika dia menolak. Dia harus jadi milikku. Dia bilang namanya Namikaze, dia mungkin punya hubungan dengan Naruchan. Ini semakin menarik saja. Itachi mengeluarkan seringaian berbahahanya yang sangat jarang dia keluarkan. Hingga membuat teman – teman di sekitarnya menjadi takut._

"_Baiklah, kau bisa duduk dibangku yang kosong." Asuma sensei menunjuk kearah bangku yang ada di samping ku. Karna disitulah satu – satunya tempat yang kosong. Hari keberuntungan ku._

_Sosok berambut Jingga itu langsung berjalan tanpa banyak bicara. Aku ingin tau apakah dia itu tipikal orang yang pendiam atau seperti Naruto. Sekilas dia berbeda sekali dengan kekasih adikku yang sangat kelebihan semangat. Tapi, siapa yang tau?_

"_Hai, nama ku Uchiha Itachi, salam kenal." Aku mengulurkan tangan ku pada anak baru ini._

"_Tak ada yang bertanya pada mu, Keriput." A Apa? Barusan dia memanggil ku keriput? Oke, bocah ini benar - benar membuatku tertarik. Baiklah, Kyuu chan, kau harus berhati – hati karna telah membuat ku tertarik. Kau harus membayarnya dengan menjadi milikku._

"_Awh, Kyuu chan, jangan memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu, bagaimana jika kau memanggil ku dengan panggilan yang manis?" Aku mencoba untuk mengetahui reaksi nya. _

"_Che, Berhentilah mengganggu ku, atau ku buat kau menyesal." Sepertinya dia sama saja dengan Naru chan. Sangat mudah meledak. Dia akan jadi liburan yang menarik. Bagus, akhirnya ada yang menarik._

_._

_._

_._

_Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi. Kyuubi langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas. Aku penasaran. Apa yang sedang dia cari? Apa dia ingin mencari Naru chan?_

_Sebaiknya aku mengikutinya._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku berjalan di belakang Kyuubi dengan perlahan. Melihatnya yang sedikit kebingungan membuat ku tertawa geli. Dia memang menggemaskan. _

"_NARUUUUUU..." Ku lihat dia berlari memeluk seseorang. Agak kesal sebenarnya melihat mangsa ku memeluk orang lain. Sebaiknya aku segera merencanakan sesuatu agar bisa mendapatkan Kyuubi secepatnya. Sepertinya bukan aku saja yang tidak suka dengan tingkah Kyuubi. Otouto ku sepertinya juga tak suka jika Naruto di peluk Kyuubi. Baiklah, ini akan semakin mudah. Sasuke,dia pasti akan dengan sukarela membantuku mendapatkan Kyuubi._

_Aku kembali mengikuti mereka, mereka menuju kearah kantin. _

_Setelah mereka mendapatkan tempat duduk, aku segera menghampiri mereka._

"_Hei semua. Hey Kyuu chan." Aku duduk di samping Kyuubi yang sejak tadi terus menggoda Naruto. Dia sangat manis saat tertawa. _

"_Che, berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama menjijikkan itu, Keriput." Kyuubi menatap ku sengit. Dan dia semakin menggemaskan saat dia kesal. Aku semakin tertari untuk menjadikannya milikku. Ditambah lagi, dia akan menjadi mangsa yang sulit untuk di dapatkan. _

"_Aniki, tumben kau ada di sini?" Sasuke manatap ku heran. Aku memang sangat jarang pergi ke kantin. Aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu istirahat ku di kelas, maupun di perpustakaan. _

"_Aku hanya mengejar rubah kecil ku ini." Aku memeluk pinggang Kyuubi possesive._

"_Rubah? Apa maksud senpai?" Naruto memandang ku penuh tanda tanya. Dia terlihat manis. Pantas saja Sasuke jatuh pada pesonanya. Sayangnya, aku tak tertarik pada Naruto. Aku lebih tertarik pada Kyuu chan. Dia jauh lebih imut._

"_Naru chan, tentu saja Kyuu chan yang ku maksud. Dia adalah rubah yang manis bukan?" Ku alihkan pandangan ku pada rubah manis KU ini. Ahh, sepertinya aku menjadi sangat terobsesi padanya._

"_Keriput, lepaskan aku. Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotor mu itu." Kyuubi mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan ku. Semakin dia memberontak, aku semakin ingin mengikatnya._

_END POV_

_._

_._

_._

"Aniki, apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" Sasuke menatap kakaknya heran. Tak biasanya Itachi melamun.

"Hanya beberapa rencana _kecil_." Itachi tersenyum senang. Errr,,, apa seringaian bisa di sebut senyum senang?

"Jangan libatkan Naruto pada rencana _kecil _mu itu, aniki." Sasuke kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada televisi.

"Aku tak akan melibatkannya jika bantuanmu cukup, Otouto." Itachi juga kembali fokus pada televisi. "Tumben sekali kau ada di ruamah saat akhir pekan. Bukankah biasanya kau akan berkencan dengan Naru chan?" Sekarang giliran Itachi yang menatap heran adiknya.

"Naruto bilang, dia sedang menemani siluman rubah itu pergi jalan – jalan. Ck, sial, seharusnya aku yang jalan – jalan bersama Dobe." Sasuke sepertinya sangat frustasi karna tak bisa menghabiskan waktu weekend bersama kekasih tercintanya.

"Hahahaha... sepertinya aku punya alasan kuat untuk membuat mu memberikan bantuan secara sukarela untuk segera mendapatkan Kyuu chan." Itachi tertawa lepas.

"Apa rencana mu untuk mendapatkan siluman rubah itu, aniki?" Sasuke memandang kakaknya dengan serius. Sepertinya kakaknya ini punya metode menarik untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Well... apapun yang diingikan Uchiha harus di dapat kannya, bukan? Sudah menjadi keharusan jika Uchiha HARUS mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan bagaimana pun caranya. Dan Sasuke sangat ingin tau apa yang direncanakan kakaknya ini.

"Kau akan tau nanti." Itachi bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam di ruang keluarga.

"Semoga saja dia tidak berencana untuk menculik Kyuubi." Sasuke kembali menonton televisi dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Hei, Naruto." Kyuubi memanggil Naruto yang sedang asik memilih pakaian di salah satu toko yang ada di Mall.

"Ada apa Kyuu-nii?" Jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari baju – baju yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa firasat ku sangat tidak enak akhir – akhir ini?" Kyuubi memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Entah mengapa tubuhnya tiba – tiba merinding.

"Itu hanya firasat Kyuu-nii saja." Jawab Naruto cuek.

"Mungkin kau benar. Ini hanya firasat ku saja." Kyuubi mencoba menepis fikiran – fikiran buruknya. "Kuharap tak terjadi hal buruk."

Sepertinya Kyuubi harus mempercayai firasatnya. Dan besok, dia harus bersiap- siap menghadapi rencana –rencana _kecil_ yang telah Itachi siapakan.

Dan, perburuan Rubah akan segera di mulai.

.

.

.

TBC.

Hika: Fiuh... *lap keringet*

Loxy: ne, master, apa rencana Itachi sama buat ngedapetin Kyuubi?

Hika: Hi- mi- tsu... kalu dibeberin sekarang ga asik.

Loxy: master pelit. *pergi*

Hohoho... chap ini bukan SasuNaru. Dan beberapa chap kedepan kayanya belum ke sasunaru. Tapi, tetep di usahain muncul.

sepertinya diriku gagal memenuhi janji. buat update mingu" ini. karna modem saya yang, tidak mau diajak bekerja sama. dan sungguh, dari lubuk hati saya ang paling dalam, saya masih ngerasa ada scene yang sungguh kecepetan

Adakah yang beranggapan jika Gaara itu mudah di dapat? Sebenernya mau saya buat sulit. Tapi, mungkin akan sangat membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Jadi, saya bikin dia masih bingung sama perasaannya sendiri. Apakah karakter mereka OOC? Dan apakah ejaan saya sudah baik? Saya benar – benar butuh koreksi.

Saya masih perlu bimbingan dalam hal menulis fic.

Jadi. Kritik dan saran para pembaca sangat sangat sangat dibutuhkan.

So, PLEASE REVIEW...

\/

\/

\/


	3. Chapter 3

Sumary: sekuel **My First Kiss**, kelanjutan hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto setelah insiden ciuman dan penembakan dadakan oleh Sasuke. Juga cerita tentang hubungan antara Shikamaru yang ternyata sudah jadian dengan Kiba. Jangan lupa tentang usaha Neji untuk mencairkan hati dingin Gaara. Lalu, bagaimana jika Itachi yang merupakan kakak dari Sasuke ternyata juga sedang berusaha mengambil hati Kyubi kakak sepupu Naruto yang merupakan murid pindahan di kelasnya?

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE

DON'READ

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto**_

_**THIS STORY IS MINE**_

WARNING: OOC, ALUR CEPAT, TYPO(S), AU.

**Got Your Heart**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minggu pagi (mungkin bisa dibilang siang) yang cerah, di sebuah kamar yang bernuansa serba hijau seorang pemuda masih tertidur nyaman di di atas tempat tidurnya. Hingga, dia merasa terganggu dengan sesuatu yang berada di wajahnya. Saat dia membuka matanya, yang dia lihat adalah seekor anjing putih yang menjilati wajahnya.

"Akamaru, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Shikamaru mengangkat anjing putih itu. "Jika kau disini, dia pasti disini. Dimana dia?" Shikamaru akhirnya bangun dengan malas – malsan. Masih ingat kebiasaannya bukan?

"Akamaru, apa Shika sudah bangun?" Sepertinya tuan dari si anjing putih datang menghampiri anjingnya.

"Kiba, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini masih pagi." Shikamaru bertanya dengan malas. Dia benar – benar pemalas.

"Pagi? Kau benar – benar pemalas. Kau bilang akan mengajakku berjalan – jalan hari ini. Dan ini sudah jam 11. Jadi, ini tak bisa di bilang PAGI." Kiba menghampiri kekasihnya yang masih duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Ayolah, kau sudah berjanji padaku." Kiba menarik Shikamaru agar segera meninggalkan ranjangnya itu. Tapi, apa Kiba lupa posisinya? Dia itu Uke, dan otomatis, tenaganya jauh lebih lemah dari Semenya. Dan inilah yang terjadi.

Shikamaru menarik Kiba dan Kiba terjatuh kepangkuannya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kiba sepertinya kesal mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Shikamaru.

"Ck, jangan berisik. Lebih baik kau menemaniku tidur lagi, aku masih mengantuk." Shikamaru memeluk Kiba, dan menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke bantal. Dan otomatis, Kiba juga ikut berbaring di atas tubuh Shikamaru.

"Lepaskan aku Shika. Kau sudah janji pada ku. Kita akan berkencan hari ini." Kiba mencoba bangun dari pelukan Shikamaru. Tapi, Shikamaru tak melepaskannya.

"Diamlah Puppy. Sebaiknya kita tidur atau kau mau ku cium agar kita bisa tidur?" Shikamaru makin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kiba.

"Heiiiii... Shika. Ayo bangun." Kiba tak mempedulikan ancaman Shikamaru dan terus saja memberontak.

"Kau benar – benar tak mendengarkan ku." Dan Shikamaru melakukan ancamannya. Dia mencium bibir Kiba dengan tiba – tiba. Dia juga segera membalik posisi mereka. Kini Shikamaru diatas Kiba. Dan masih mencium Kiba.

Setelah beberapa menit, Shikamaru akhirnya melepaskan Kiba. Dia melihat Kiba yang sedang terengah.

"Kau, jahat." Kiba memalingkan wajahnya dari Shikamaru.

"Kau yang tidak mendengarkan aku." Shikamaru tersenyum licik. Terlalu lama berteman dengan Uchiha, mungkin dia tertular sifat mereka.

"Kau yang melanggar janji mu." Kini Kiba juga memiringkan tubuhnya kekanan. Dia sepertinya sangat kesal pada Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, kita pergi, aku akan bersiap." Shikaaru mencium pipi Kiba sebelum dia beranjak meninggalkan Kiba di ranjangnya.

.

.

.

Shikamaru dan Kiba akhirnya pergi ke taman untuk berkencan. Tapi, sepertinya Kiba tak menganggapnya ada, karena dia terus saja bermain dengan Akamaru.

'Dia benar – benar mengabaikanku. Merepotkan.' Batin Shikamaru kesal. Salahnya memang. Tapi, ayolah, dia tak suka jika diabaikan puppy manisnya.

"Hei, kenapa aku di abaikan? Bukankah kau yang merengek ingin pergi denganku?" Shikamaru yang kesal akhirnya menghampiri Kiba.

"Bukankah ini salahmu sendiri?" Kiba masih saja bermain dengan Akamaru. Mengacuhkan Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan." Dan tanpa aba – aba, Shikamaru menarik Kiba. Beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Hei, kita mau kemana?" Kiba mencoba untuk lepas dari cengkeraman Shikamaru.

"Kau bilang mau berkencan. Jadi, kita akan berkencan." Shikamaru membuka pintu mobilnya. "Masuklah." Kiba memasuki mobil itu. Lalu, Shikamaru menutup pintunya setelah Akamaru masuk. Dia tidak mau diputuskan Kiba hanya karna melupakan anjing putih kesayangan kekasihnya itu. Dia masih sangat sayang pada Kiba.

"Katakan. Kau ingin membawa ku kemana?" Kiba mulai merengut tidak suka dengan perlakuan Shikamaru.

"Diam dan ikuti saja kemana aku membawa mu." Sekarang giliran Shikamaru yang terlihat kesal.

"Terserah kau saja." Kiba kembali mengelus bulu Akamaru.

.

.

.

Setelah 20 menit perjalanan. Akhirnya mobil Shikamaru berhenti diatas bukit.

Shikamaru keluar dari mobilnya, dan membukakan pintu untuk Kiba.

"Kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun." Shikamaru menunggu Kiba untuk turun dari mobil.

Dengan kesal, Kiba menuruti Shikamaru. Akamaru juga sudah terlebih dahulu turun saat Shikamaru membuka pintu mobil.

"Jangan pasang wajah itu, kau membuatku ingin menciummu lagi." Shikamaru tersenyum saat melihat wajah Kiba yang sedang kesal.

"Memang siapa yang membuat ku kesal, hah?" Kiba semakin kesal dengan sifat semenya ini.

"Kemarilah," Shikamaru menarik Kiba. Dia menuntun Kiba kearah dinding pembatas.

Kiba terdiam.

"Kau suka?" Shikamaru memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Bagaimana kau tau tempat seperti ini?" Kiba menatap Shikamaru.

"Ini tempat favoritku sebelum kau menjadi pacarku." Shikamaru memandang ke depan. Melihat pemandangan kota Konoha yang tersaji sempurna di hadapannya.

"Sebelum menjadi pacarku?" Kiba memandang Shikamaru penuh tanda tanya.

"Karna, tempat favoritku setelah menjadi pacarmu, adalah selalu berada di dekatmu." Kini Shikamaru memandang Kiba. Senyum terlukis di wajahnya.

Kiba? Semburat merah muda ternyata sudah menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Shikamaru memeluk Kiba. "Jadi, apa kau suka dengan tempat ini?"

Kiba mengangguk pelan. Dia tak menyangka jika Shikamaru bisa sangat seromantis ini.

"Iya, aku suka sekali. Terimakasih." Kiba membalikkan badannya dan sedikit berjinjit. Dia mengecup pipi Shikamaru. Hanya kecupan singkat sebelum dia kembali membalikkan badannya kearah depan. Shikamaru? Dia agak terkejut. Tapi, dia segera tersenyum. Dia membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu kanan Kiba. Menghirup aroma kesukaannya. Dia benar – benar sudah kecanduan degan kekasihnya ini.

Kiba sangat menikmati pelukan hangat kekasihnya. Dia sangat menyukai saat – saat seperti ini. Saat dimana dia berada di pelukan Shikamaru. Ditambah dengan suasana yang damai dan juga pemandangan yang indah. Serasa dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Dan sepertinya, Kiba sudah melupakan anjingnya yang sedang memandang tuannya dari samping mobil.

.

.

.

SASUNARU SIDE  
.

.

.

"Sasuke, apa kau masih marah dengan kejadian kemarin?" Naruto mencoba untuk berbicara dengan kekasihnya.

"Hn." Sasuke malah mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

Bingung? Saat ini Naruto berada di kamar Sasuke, pagi ini dia segera berangkat ke kediaman Uchiha karna kemarin dia membatalkan janji kencannya dengan Sasuke demi sepupunya tercinta. Dan Naruto berakhir di kamar Sasuke, menjadi tawanan si Uchiha bungsu yang sejak tadi tak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sasukeeeeeeee..." Naruto mulai kesal degan sikap Sasuke. Pasalnya, sudah lebih dari 4 jam Sasuke mendiamkannya. Saat mendekati ranjang Sasuke tadi pagi, tiba – tiba saja dia ditarik ke pangkuan sang seme dan langsung saja di peluk. Dan belum di lepas sama sekali.

"Diamlah, Dobe. Tak taukah kau aku sangat merindukan mu?" Sasuke bicara di bahu Naruto. Dia sangat menyukai posisi ini. Menurutnya, bahu Naruto adalah tempat favoritnya untuk tidur. Setelah paha Naruto tentu saja.

Mendengar pengakuan Sasuke, Naruto balas memeluk Sasuke dan mengelus rambut Semenya dengan lembut.

"Maaf, kemarin aku membatalkan kencan kita." Naruto berujar lirih.

"Hm." Dan dibalas dengan gumaman ringan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau ini pelit sekali bicara." Naruto agak kesal dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Sasuke mencium Naruto dengan tiba – tiba.

Naruto tentu saja terkejut. Tapi dia tidak melawan. Sasuke sudah terlebih dulu menahan kepalanya agar tidak berontak.

"Hngghhhmmph..." Naruto mencoba untuk bernafas, tapi, Sasuke malah memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto.

Naruto mencengkram rambut Sasuke, mencoba untuk melawan lidah Sasuke yang dengan seenaknya mengeksplorasi mulutnya. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia malah menikmati perlawanan lidah Naruto. Lidah sasuke menekan lidah Naruto untuk diam dibawah kendalinya. Naruto masih mencoba untuk melawan. Namun akhirnya, dia mengalah. Tak ada gunanya dia melawan. Hanya akan membuang udara di paru – parunya. Sasuke tak akan pernah puas hanya berciuman senbentar dengannya. Jadi, lebih baik, biarkan saja Sasuke.

Setelah merasa bahwa Naruto tak lagi melawan, Sasuke kembali memulai penjelajahannya. Mulai dari langit – langit mulut Naruto, hingga ke deretan gigi – gigi Naruto. Terus seperti itu hingga dia merasa Naruto sudah kehabisan nafas. Dia segera melepaskan pagutannya. Menyisakan benang – benang tipis diantara bibir mereka.

Naruto terengah – engah setelah sesi ciuman panjangnya bersama Sasuke. Seharusnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan ciuman Sasuke, tapi, tetap saja. Sulit baginya menyesuaikan diri dengan kebiasaan buruk Sasuke yang suka menciumnya dalam waktu yang lama. Dia masih manusia yang membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas. Naruto selalu heran pada Sasuke yang tak pernah kehabisan nafas saat berciuman dengan nya.

"hah... apa kau sudah memaafkanku Sasuke?" Naruto memandang Sasuke.

"Jika kau menemaniku disini sepanjang hari." Sasuke menarik Naruto agar tidur diatas tubuhnya.

"Baiklah." Naruto pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Lagipula, dia tak bisa melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

Dan hari itu, Naruto menjadi tahanan kamar Sasuke.

.

.

.

**TBC**

YUUUUHHUUUUUUUUUU...

Author kembali debgan chap 3. Apakah masih kurang detail? Kurang kah? Ato masih kecepetan?

Apa sudah memuaskan? Jika belum. *langsung pundung dipojokan* mungkin chap 4 bkal lebih karet dari chap 3. Karna senin udah masuk sekolah. Jadi, mohon di maklumi jika ini fic lama update.

Adakah yg merasa ada kata – kata absurd? Terutama part Shikakiba?

Errr... tata bahasa saya masih belum bagus. Jadi, saran amat sangat dibutuhkan.

Loxy: telat update.

Hika: *jleb jleb jleb*

Loxy: g ikut sasunaru day.

Hika: *jleb* hehehe... lg blank, jadi g ikut event itu.

Loxy: alesan

*hikari tewas tertusuk ribuan pisau*

Okeh kita balas review untuk guest

**yunaucii**

errr... itu, sebenarnya sumary dadakan yang numpang lewat. Kalo ada kesempatan dan ide mungkin sumary absurd itu akan diganti. Makasih udah review. Chap 3 semoga memuaskan.

**Namikaze Shifa**

Makasih udah review. Itu sasunaru udah nongol. Tpi blum bnyk. Sasunaru mungkin bkal muncul di chap" depan.

Dan terakhir

Review dan saran para reader sangat diharapkan

So, PLEASE REVIEW...


	4. Chapter 4

Sumary: sekuel **My First Kiss**, kelanjutan hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto setelah insiden ciuman dan penembakan dadakan oleh Sasuke. Juga cerita tentang hubungan antara Shikamaru yang ternyata sudah jadian dengan Kiba. Jangan lupa tentang usaha Neji untuk mencairkan hati dingin Gaara. Lalu, bagaimana jika Itachi yang merupakan kakak dari Sasuke ternyata juga sedang berusaha mengambil hati Kyubi kakak sepupu Naruto yang merupakan murid pindahan di kelasnya?

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE

DON'READ

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto**_

_**THIS STORY IS MINE**_

WARNING: OOC, ALUR CEPAT, TYPO(S), AU.

**Got Your Heart**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari Senin. Itu berarti dua hal. Hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah hari libur. Dan juga hari yang akan sangat menyebalkan karena harus bagun pagi lagi.

Sepertinya dua hal tadi sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda berambut jingga yang sedang menysuri jalan menuju halte bis terdekat. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya yang muram tanpa semangat sedikitpun. Ditambah lagi, ada sebuah mobil hitam yang sejak dia keluar darumah sepupunya terus mengikutinya.

Flashback.

"_Kyuu-nii aku berangkat bersama Sasuke." Naruto meninggalkan meja makan setelah membaca pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh kekasihnya tercinta. Sebenarnya Naruto tak enak meninggalkan sepupunya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tak mau membuat Sasuke marah._

"_ck, pergi sana." Kyuubi memandang Naruto ogah – ogahan. _

"_Kalau begitu aku duluan." Dan akhirnya, Kyuubi duduk di ruang makan sendirian. Naruto memang sedang tinggal sendiri karena kedua orang tuanya sedang berada di luar kota untuk beberapa bulan. Oleh karena itu, Kyuubi diminta(dipaksa) oleh ibu Naruto untuk tinggal bersama Naruto._

_Setelah Kyuubi menyelesaikan sarapannya. Kyuubi memutuskan untuk segera berangkat ke sekolah. Dan saat dia keluar dari rumah, dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang menunggunya._

"_Selamat pagi, Kyuu-chan." Pemuda itu tersenyum manis pada Kyuubi. Jika pada umumnya orang – orang yang mendapatkan senyum seperti itu, mereka minimal dan tersipu malu. Dan parahnya, mereka akan pingsan di tempat karena pesona pemuda itu. Tapi, dalam kasus Kyuubi._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Uchiha?" Kyuubi menatap muak pada Itachi. Pemuda yang menunggunya._

"_Aku ingin menjemputmu tentu saja. Memang apa lag?" Itachi masih saja memasang senyuman mautnya._

"_Aku tak butuh. Cepat pergi dari sini!" Kyuubi meninggalkan Itachi sendiri bersama mobil hitamnya._

_Itachi? Senyum nya malah semakin lebar. 'Kyuu, aku ingin memeluk mu saat ini juga. Aku tak sabar ingn memiliki mu secepatnya.' Itachi memandang tubuh Kyuubi dengan tatapan berbahaya. Tubuh Kyuubi memang 'wow'. Ramping dan sangat menggoda untuk dipeluk dengan erat._

'_Tiba – tiba tubuhku merinding. Akhir – akhir ini perasaanku selalu tak enak.' Kyuubi memeluk tubuhnya. Well, firasatnmu memang 100% tepat, Kyuu. Di belakang mu sudah ada pemburu yang siap menangkapmu dalam jaring – jaringnya yang berbahaya._

Flashback End.

Sesampainya di halte. Kyuubi melihat bis yang sudah meninggalkan halte. Dengan cepat dia mengejar bis itu. Tapi, sayang sekali, dewi keberuntungan lebih memilih Itachi. Bis itu meninggalkan Kyuubi yang terengah – engah mengatur nafasnya.

"Ck, Siaaaall. Kenapa bisa ketinggalan. Ini salah mu Uchiha." Kyuubi membalik badannya dan menatap Itachi kesal.

"Baiklah, aku aka bertanggung jawab. Bagaimana jika kau masuk kedalam mobil agar kita bisa berangkat?" Itachi keluar dari mobilnya dan mendekati Kyuubi.

"Jangan harap aku mau berangkat bersamamu, Uchiha." Kyuubi semakin kesal dengan kelakuan Itachi yang semakin seenaknya saja.

"Apa kau yakin? Jika kau menunggu bis yang selanjutnya kau akan terlambat." Itachi semakin mendekati Kyuubi. "Jadi?" Itachi semakin memojokkan Kyuubi. Kali ini dengan sedikit intimindasi.

"Baiklah, tapi, ini karna terpaksa." Trik Itachi yang satu ini memang selalu berhasil. Dan dengan semangat Itachi menarik Kyuubi menuju mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyuubi.

"Jangan perlakukan aku sama seperti perempuan, Keriput." Kyuubi sangat amat kesal pada apa yang Itachi lakukan padanya.

"Sayang sekali, tapi, bagiku kau adalah tuan puteri yang sangat cantik. Jadi, wajar jika aku begini." Itachi kembal memasang senyum mautnya.

"Che, cepat jalan. Aku tak mau terlambat." Kyuubi semakin kesal dengan perkataan Itachi barusan.

Sepanjag perjalanan menuju ke sekolah, Kyuubi hanya diam. Sedangkan Itachi, senyum masih menghiasi bibirnya. 15 menit di dalam mobil bersama Itachi, akhirnya Kyuubi bisa keluar dari sana. Kyuubi segera keluar dari mobil Itachi setelah Itachi memarkiran mobilnya. Sebenarnya, Itachi ingin sekali menarik Kyuubi ke pelukannya dan memberikan kecupan(lebih tepatnya dia sangat ingin memberi ciuman) di bibir Kyuubi yang sejak tadi begitu menggodanya. Tapi, Kyuubi sudah kabur duluan.

'Kyuu... aku semakin menginginkan mu. Ahhh... rubah manis itu akan sangat pas berada di pelukan ku.' Itachi mengembangkan senyum nya lagi. Kali ini bukan senyum menawan seperti yang dia berikan pada Kyuubi tadi pagi. Tapi, senyum ingin memiliki. Engh, senyum pshyco mungkin. Entahlah. Yang pasti, orang – orang yang berada di sekitarnya segera menjauh. Bahkan para fans girl nya yang setiap pagi mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Itachi segera mengurungkan niatnya.

'Itachi sama, sebenarnya aku masih berharap menjadi kekasimu. Tapi, jika pemuda tadi yang kau incar, aku akan mendukung mu.' Sepertinya, fans Itachi sangat tau jalan pikiran idola mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Saat jam pelajaran, Kyuubi merasa benar – benar sangat risih. Hey, siapa juga yang tidak risih jika sejak tadi dipandangi tanpa jeda. Ya, sejak tadi, Itachi terus saja memandanginya. Dari bel masuk berbunyi hingga saat ini. Apa Itachi tak di tegur oleh para guru? Ayolah, siapa yang berani menegur Uchiha? Apalagi Uchiha Itachi, tanpa perlu mengikuti kelas pun, Itachi pasti akan menduduki peringkat pertama.

"Berhentilah memandangku dengan tatapan menjijikkan, Keriput." Kyuubi akhirnya gerah juga dengan sikap Itachi.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa, Kyuu. Kau terlalu manis untuk tidak di lihat. Aku ingin melihatmu terus." Itachi lagi – lagi memasang senyum manisnya.

"Menjijikkan." Kyuubi berkata dengan kejamnya.

"Aku rela menjadi makhluk paling menjijikkan di dnia ini jika demi dirimu Kyuu-chan." Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuubi. "Apapun aka ku lakukan untuk mu. Aku rela melakukan apa saja yang kau mau kecuali menjauh dari mu Kyuu. Apapun." Bisikan tachi membuatnya merinding. Instingnya mengatakan jika Itachi harus di jauhi.

Itachi itu berbahaya. Jangan berurusan dengannya. Menjauh. Ya, dia harus menjauh dari Itachi. Kyuubi terus mensugesti dirinya dengan kata – kata itu. Dia terus menanamkan dalam pkirannya jika Itachi itu adalah makhluk yang harus di jauhi.

"Menjauhlah dari ku, Keriput. Kau benar – benar membuat ku muak." Kyuubi mencoba membuat Itachi menjauh darinya. Kyuubi mencoba untuk menutup ketakutannya.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar ku, Kyuu-chan. Aku akan lakukan apapun untukmu, kecuali menjauh dari mu. Aku tak bisa jauh dari mu. Aku sudah jatuh terlalu dala pada pesona mu." Menarik wajahnya menjauh dari Kyuubi. Dan kembali memandangi Kyuubi. 'Kyuu, setiap saat aku memandangmu, semakin besar keinginanku untuk memiliki mu. Aku sangat menginginkan mu.'

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sasunaru Side

"Sasuke, apa yang diinginkan Itachi-nii tadi pagi?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke yang sedang memandang lagit.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandanganya pada Naruto. "Dia menginginkan Kyuubi." Sasuke kembali menatap lagit biru.

"Apa maksudnya?" Naruto sedikit kebingungan dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Itachi menginginkan Kyuubi sebagai kekasinya." Jelas Sasuke lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit.

"Jadi begitu. Pantas saja Itachi-nii terus tersenyum tadi pagi. Dan senyumnya juga sedikit aneh." Naruto memasang pose berfikir yang (menurut para fujofudan dan juga para seme) imut.

"Aneh bagaimana?" Sasuke memandang Naruto lagi. Tapi, dia segera mengalihkan wajahnya. Jangan salah sangka, Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya bukan karena kesal pada Naruto. Tapi, dia takut jika dia akan mimisan melihat Naruto yang sedang memiringkan wajahnya dan memegang dagunya. Ditambah dengan mata biru indah itu. Tak lupa juga pipi yang dihiasi tiga garis di masing – masing sisinya itu agak di cembungkan. Siapa yang akan tahan? (pengecualian untuk orang – orang yang berstatus Uke dan para seme yang sudah di butakan oleh pesona uke mereka masing – masing.)

"Senyum Itachi – nii agak menakutkan." Jawab Naruto seadanya. 'dia memang agak mengerikan jika menginginkan sesuatu.' batin Sasuke membenarkan.

"Itu hanya firasatmu saja, Dobe. Jangan terlalu di fikirkan. Dan jangan katakan pada Kyuubi jika Itachi menginginkan Kyuubi menjadi kekasihnya. Kau mengerti?" Kata Sasuke.

"Memang kenapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan kebingungan. Well, Naruto. Kau telah menjadikan kelasmu lautan darah dengan ekspresi mu itu.

"Lakukan saja. Itachi tak ingin usahanya di ganggu siapapun." Jawab Sasuke. Dia masih tak berani menatap Naruto. 'Aku tak ingin kau terlibat dengan rencana Aniki sebenarnya, Naruto.' Tambah Sasuke dalam batin.

"Hm, baiklah, hari ini kau menemaniku ke Ichiraku kan?"

"Hn." Sasuke kembali menghadap ke depan setelah merasa telah mengontrol debaran jantung dan aliran darahnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Naruto itu sebenarnya sadar tidak sih?" Kiba melihat sekelilingnya. Banyak sekali laki – laki dan perempuan yang menutup hidung mereka. Cairan merah sedikit terlihat dari cela jari dan juga penutup hidung yang mereka gunakan.

"Kenapa kau terlihat kesal?" Shikamaru terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar pacarnya itu menggerutu tak jelas.

"Shika, apa kau tidak lihat, banyak sekali orang mimisan karena Naruto?" Kiba menatap Shikamaru dengan kesal.

"Biarkan saja, dia sudah ada Sasuke yang menjaganya. Tak akan ada yang berani macam – macam padanya." Jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Aku tak mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Hari ini aku piket. Aku tak mau membersihkan darah – darah itu." Jawab Kiba kesal. Astaga, Kiba kesal hanya karena noda darah yang ada di lantai. Sungguh ajaib.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai kalau begitu." Shikamaru kembali tidur. Kiba mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar jawaban Shikamaru. Err... Kiba, aku menambah korban mimisan. "Jangan memasang pose itu, atau aku akan menciummu. Aku cemburu." Shikamaru kembali menatap Kiba setelah sadar jika pacar imutnya itu memasang ekspresi yang cukup menggemaskan. Dan tentu saja mengundang. Kiba segera terdiam. Wajahnya agak bersemu mendengar perkataan Shikamaru.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Kiba dan Naruto membuat kelas mereka banjir darah.

"Gaara, kau tak apa?" Neji memandang Gaara dengan khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa – apa." Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Apa kau yakin?" Neji bertanya sekali lagi. "Kau terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat." Nada kekhawatiran Neji mulai terdengar lebih jelas.

"Hanya memikirkan Kiba dan Naruto." Jawab Gaara. Neji langsung lega mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Gaara padanya.

"Ku kira sesuatu yang buruk. Aku sangat khawatir melihatmu menggeleng sendiri tadi." Neji mengelus pipi kanan Gaara. Gaara langsung bersemu mendapatkan perlakua seperti tiu oleh Neji.

"Jangan kahwatir. Aku tak apa." Gaara menundukkan wajahnya. Tak berani melakukan kontak mata dengan Neji.

"Wajar jika aku khawtir kan? Tapi, sekarang aku lega." Neji tersenyum lembut. Lalu kembali menatap ke depan. 'Kenapa setiap saat aku bersentuhan dengan Neji, jantungku akan berdetak lebih cepat? Apa aku sudah benar – benar suka padanya?' Gaara terus bermonolog dalam pikirannya. Terkadang dia mencuri pandang ke arah Neji. Dan dengan cepat akan menunduk karena wajahnya langsung memerah. Dia memang agak pemalu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

Hika: *lap keringet* fiuh, akhirnya selesai juga ini chap.

Loxy: salah sendiri. Punya waktu luang malah buat nonton film. Download film, dan baca manga.

Hika: buat cari inspirasi.

Loxy: alesan aja bisanya.

Hika: *==''' buset. Peliharaan gua mulutnya pedes amat.* yang penting ini fic kelar.

Nah, raders, maaf ya kalau ada typo yang lebih banyak dari biasanya. Ini faktor ngetik pake laptop bapak saya. *karena kebiasaan pake notebook jadi agak kaku*

Apa saya terlalu hiperbolis dalam menulis chap kali ini? Chap 4 saya buat emang khusus buat itakyuu. Pair lain Cuma nyempil dikit bgt. Chap depan ada yang mau request pair apa? Jika mau silakan review. Semoga saya bisa membuatkannya.

Balasan untuk guest:

**Indahyeojasparkyuelfsaranghae Kim Hyun Joong**

Chap 3 emang chap kepepet. Sempet macet juga di tengah jalan. Semoga chap yang ini udah panjang. Review lagi ya.

**Guest**

Chap ini hampir Itakyuu semua. Semoga puas.

seperti biasanya

Review dan saran para reader sangat diharapkan

So, PLEASE REVIEW...


	5. Chapter 5

Sumary: sekuel **My First Kiss**, kelanjutan hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto setelah insiden ciuman dan penembakan dadakan oleh Sasuke. Juga cerita tentang hubungan antara Shikamaru yang ternyata sudah jadian dengan Kiba. Jangan lupa tentang usaha Neji untuk mencairkan hati dingin Gaara. Lalu, bagaimana jika Itachi yang merupakan kakak dari Sasuke ternyata juga sedang berusaha mengambil hati Kyubi kakak sepupu Naruto yang merupakan murid pindahan di kelasnya?

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE

DON'READ

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto**_

_**THIS STORY IS MINE**_

WARNING: OOC, ALUR CEPAT, TYPO(S), AU.

**Got Your Heart**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi – lagi seperti ini. Kyuubi benar – benar dibuat kesal pagi ini.

Bukan karena Naruto yang lagi – lagi di jemput kekasihnya. Tapi, karena kakak dari kekasih Naruto juga ikut memarkirkan mobilnya di depan kediaman Namikaze. Tentu saja bukan untuk menjemput Naruto. Sudah ada Sasuke yang menjemput Naruto. Lalu, apa tujuan Uchiha sulung itu? Tentu saja ingin menjemput teman sekelasnya (yang sesugguhnya ingin dia jadikan kekasih secepatnya).

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, Keriput?" Kyuubi melipat tangannya di depan dada. Memandang kesal si Uchiha pengganggu (menurutnya).

"Tentu saja ingin menjemputmu, Kyuu-chan." Itachi langsung memasang senyum manisnya.

Sasuke, yang sedari tadi masih menunggu Naruto hanya menatap kakaknya iritasi. Well, dia memang seringi melihat kakaknya itu tersenyum. Tapi, senyum kali ini bukan senyum yang biasa Sasuke lihat. Sedikit takut melihat senyum kakaknya.

"Teme, maaf agak lama." Naruto berlari kearah Sasuke.

"Hn, ayo berangkat." Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto dan memasukkan Naruto kedalam mobilnya. Tak ingin membuang waktunya bersama sang kakak yang sedang berburu rubah, dia segera mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze.

"Nah, Kyuu, bagaimana jika kita berangkat sekarang?" Itachi membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Kyuubi.

"Jangan harap aku akan ikut dengan mu kali ini, Keriput." Kyuubi lagi – lagi meninggalkan Itachi. Dan saat dia berbalik hendak meninggalkan Itachi. Langkahnya berhenti. Ternyata Itachi mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kyuubi. Dan menariknya. Lalu memaksanya masuk kedalam mobil. Hm, sepertinya Uchiha Brother gemar sekali menarik uke mereka. Ups, mungkin calon uke untuk Itachi.

"Hei, apa – apaan kau ini?" Kyuubi mencoba untuk membuka pintu mobil Itachi. Tapi sayang sudah terkunci.

"Kyuu, lebih baik kau mamasang sabuk pengaman, atau, mau ku pasangkan?" Itachi memasang sabuk pengamannya.

Kyuubi refleks langsung memasang sabuk pengamannya. Ingat, itachi itu berbahaya, jangan sampai kau terlalu dekat dengan Itachi atau kau dalam bahaya. Kyuubi terus mengulang – ulang kalimat itu di dalam benaknya. Terus mengingatkan dirinya jika Itachi itu berbahaya.

Itachi yang melihat wajah paranoid Kyuubi hanya tersenyum. Agak gemas juga pada tingkah Kyuubi yang malu – malu itu. Kadang sangat galak. Dan kadang sangat penakut. Kyuubi makin membuatnya gila. Sebaiknya dia segera berangkat. Jika tidak, dia pasti akan segera menyerang Kyuubi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Sasuke, apa Itachi-nii benar – benar ingin menjadi kekasih Kyuu-nii?" Naruto memandang semenya yang sedang menyetir itu dengan tatapan penasarannya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam saja.

"Jawab yang benar, teme." Naruto kesal karena kebiasaan Sasuke kembali lagi.

"Dia serius dobe. Memang kenapa?" Sasuke akhirnya memperbanyak kosa katanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran saja. Itachi-nii sepertinya sangat senang saat berada di dekat Kyuu-nii." Naruto memandang jalanan lagi.

'_Dia senang karena mendapat mangsa yang sulit di takhlukkan dobe. Aniki itu berbahaya.'_ Sasuke merinding dengan pikirannya sendiri. Jika kau bertanya pada Sasuke, siapa yang paling kau takuti di dunia ini? Mungkin Sasuke akan menjawab Ayahnya dan kakaknya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya di parkiran sekolah, Kyuubi langsung melepas sabuk pengamannya dan hendak membuka pintu mobil agar bisa segera menjauh dari Itach. Tapi, sepertinya Itachi tak ingin melepaskan rubahnya seperti kemarin. Dengan cepat, Itachi menarik Kyuubi, hingga Kyuubi kembali duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Kau tak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, Kyuu?" Itachi berbisik pelan di telinga kanan Kyuubi. Kyuubi bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Itachi di lehernya. 'Siaaalll. Apa mau keriput bodoh ini?' Batin Kyuubi.

"Apa maumu?" Kyuubi kembali kesal dengan tingkah Itachi yang sangat seenaknya sendiri.

"Mungkin sedikit ucapan terimakasih, dan juga sedikit hadiah?" Itachi kembali memasang senyum andalanya. Kyuubi ikut mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Itachi. Dan...

Dugh...

Tiba – tiba Kyuubi membenturkan dahinya ke dahi Itachi. Itachi segera memundurkan wajahnya karena rasa sakit di jidatnya. "Jangan harap." Kyuubi langsung membuka pintu mobil itu dan segera berlari. 'Ck, kepala keriput itu keras sekali. Dahi ku masih berkedut sakit." Kyuubi menyentuh dahinya yang agak merah.

"Kyuu, kau, semakin menarik. Tadi cukup menyakitkan. Hah, bibir itu, semakin membuatku tergoda. Ternyata, bibir itu terlihat lebih menggoda jika dilihat dari dekat. Apa rasanya akan semanis kelihatannya?" Itachi terus bermonolog selama beberapa waktu. Hingga di memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke kelasnya. Rubah manisnya pasti ada di kelas.

Lagi – lagi. Itachi memasang senyum yang membuat orang – orang di sekitarnya membeku. Entah itu kagum, atau takut. Yah, setiap orang yang di lewatnya langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka saat merasakan aura yang berbeda dari Itachi. Hah, sepertinya hari – hari mereka akan menjadi lebih menegangkan dengan perubahan Mood sang Uchiha sulung ini.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Skip Time.

Di kantin sekolah, Sasunaru Nejigaa, dan Shikakiba tengah menikmati makan siang mereka. Seperti biasa, Naruto pasti akan memesan Ramen dan juga menjadi orang yang peling berisik.

"Gaara, kau sudah jadian dengan Neji ya?" Naruto tiba – tiba memandang sahabat dekatnya itu dengan lekat.

Gaara langsung menunduk. "Aku..."

"Kami belum jadian Naruto. Doakan saja semoga bisa cepat jadian." Neji langsung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto saat sadar jika Gaara sangat gugup. Sikap malu – malu Gaara mulai keluar.

"Heeee?" Naruto dan Kiba langsung terkejut.

"Benarkah? Tapi, tapi kalian terlihat sangat romantis." Kiba memandang Nejigaa tidak percaya.

"Itu, karena aku sedang berusaha mencuri hati Gaara." Neji tersenyum. Sedangkan Gaara, wajahnya semakin merah.

"Kau menggunakan cara yang merepotkan." Shikamaru memandang Neji bosan.

"Setidaknya, caraku tidak se ekstrim Sasuke." Neji mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Wajah Naruto merona seketika saat mendengar pernyataan Neji.

"Dan aku langsung mendapatkan Naruto." Balas Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana tentang usaha Kakak mu?" Neji bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Entahlah." Sasuke terlihat acuh.

"Jika Itachi tida berhasil. Kita pasti akan terseret kedalam rencananyakan?" Shikamaru terdengar serius kali ini.

"Yeah." Neji dan Sasuke menjawab dengan kompak.

"Memang apa yang akan Itachi-nii rencanakan?" Naruto mulai penasaran.

"Sebaiknya kau tak menanyakannya, Dobe."

"Jangan membahasnya." Tambah Neji.

"Terlalu merepotkan untuk mengingatnya." Shikamaru mengimbuhi.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Aku mendapatkan 8 tiket ke penginapan untuk kita akhir pekan ini." Kata Kiba.

"Heh, benarkah?" Naruto terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Ditambah ada pemandian air panasnya." Kiba semakin berapi – api.

"Wahhh... keren. Aku tak sabar ingin ke sana. Ya kan, teme?"

Neji, Shikamaru dan Sasuke langsung memegang hidung mereka.

'Pemandian air panas.' Emh, sepertinya pikiran para seme sedang melanglang buana.

"Delapan tiket? Bukankah kita hanya ada 6 orang?" Gaara akhirnya angkat bicara.

"umm, Kita bisa membuang dua tiket sisanya." Jawab Kiba santai.

"Atau kita bisa berikan pada Itachi-nii dan Kyuu-nii." Perkataan Naruto tadi Spontan menyadarkan imajinasi para seme.

"Itachi dan Kyuubi." Neji yang pertama tersadar.

"Di penginapan." Shikamaru juga ikut tersadar.

"Dan pemandian air panas." Sasuke yang terakhir.

"Ide bagus." Jawab mereka bertiga serempak.

Sedangkan para uke hanya speechelss melihat para seme itu menjadi sangat OOC hari ini.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Teme?" Naruto melihat semenya itu heran.

"Tidak, hanya saja, bukan kah lebih baik mengajak mereka berdua agar Aniki bisa mendekati Kyuubi?" Jelas Sasuke.

"Ehh, kau benar juga. Mungkin Itachi-nii bisa mendekati Kyuu-nii."

'Semakin cepat Itachi mendapatkan Kyuubi. Semakin kita terhindar dari rencana Itachi.' Batin ketiga seme itu kompak.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan meyakinkan Kyuubi. Dia pasti tak akan mau ikut jika Itachi ada di sana." Tanya Gaara.

"Kalau begitu jangan biarkan Kyuubi tau jika Itachi ikut." Jawab Shikamaru. Semua orang menatap Shikamaru. "Ck, merepotkan. Naruto dan Kyuubi bisa berangkat dengan Gaara dan Kiba. Lalu sisanya akan berangkat dengan Itachi." Tambah Shikamaru.

"Kau benar juga. Rencana bagus Shika." Kiba memeluk Shikamaru saking senangnya. Shikamaru sebenarnya sangat menikmati pelukan kekasihnya itu. Tapi,

"Kalian, jangan bermesraan di depan umum." Sasuke mengintrupsi kesenangannya.

"Yosh, sudah disepakati. Kita akan pergi akhir pekan ini."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Itachi's POV

Cantik, dia sangat cantik. Bibir itu, aku ingin sekali merasakannya. Sangat. Kulit itu, lembut, aku ingin sekali menyentuhnya. Lalu, rambut jingga yang sangat lembut. Aku ingin membelainya. Merasakan setiap helainya di sela – sela jari ku. Aku tak akan bosan memandangnya. Rubah manis.

"Keriput, berhenti memandangku." Suara marahnya membuatku ingin tertawa. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang mainannya di rebut.

"Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan ku dari mu Kyuu." Benar, aku tak bisa berpaing dari rubah manis ini.

"Kau benar – benar membuat ku risih." Agak sakit memang saat mendengar perkataannya itu. Tapi, apa peduli ku.

"Hm, benarkah? Tapi, sayang sekali Kyuu, aku tak sedikitpun berniat mengalihkan pandangan ku." Wajahnya mulai merah, mungkin karena menahan amarah. Menggemaskan.

"Aku muak pada mu." Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari ku. Tidak, Kyuu, kau tak boleh berpaling dari ku. Tanpa sadar, tanganku meraih dagunya agar dia menatapku. Dengan lembut aku mengusap bibirnya dengan ibu jari ku. Lembut aku ingin menciumnya. Tapi, aku harus bisa mengendalikan diri. Aku harus sabar.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali Kyuu." Kataku akhirnya. Jika ini bukan di kelas, mungkin aku akan menariknya kedalam pelukan ku dan membisikkan kata – kata romantis di telinganya. Walaupun aku bisa melakukannya. Tapi, aku juga masih memikirkan perasaan Kyuubi.

Dia langsung menarik wajahnya menjauh. Dan lagi – lagi semburat merah muda menghiasi wajah manisnya. Aku ingin melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

Itachi's POV end.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuubi's POV

Apa – apaan tadi. Seenaknya saja. Aku semakin membenci Uchiha satu itu. Ck, sial. Dan kenapa jantungku berdebar dengan kencang saat dia memandangku tadi. Dan juga, saat dia menyentu bibirku. SIIIIAAAALLLL.

Aku benar – benar membenci hari ini.

KRIIIINNGGGGGGG

Akhirnya, suara yang sedari tadi kutunggu – tunggu. Bel pulang sekolah. Aku harus cepat – cepat meninggalkan Uchiha Keriput ini.

Setelah Asuma sensei meninggalkan kelas, aku segera beranjak pergi dari kelas.

"KYUU..." kudengar seseorang memanggilku. Naruto.

Aku berbalik dan mendapati Naruto dan kedua sahabatnya. Dimana Uchiha dan teman – temannya.

"Kyuu, apa kau ada rencana akhir pekan ini?" Pertanyaan Naruto menyadarkan ku.

"Memang kenapa?" Tanya ku heran. Tak biasanya Naruto bertanya seperti ini.

"Kami punya tiket ke penginapan, apa kau au ikut?" Tanya Naruto lagi. "Ada pemandian air panas juga."

Pemandian air panas? Sepertinya menarik. "Aku ikut." Jawabku.

"Kami akan menjemputmu akhir pekan ini." Salah satu teman Naruto yang berambut coklat kini angkat bicara.

"Ayo pulang." Naruto segera menarikku pergi. Kedua temannya juga mengikuti kami.

"Tuggu, di mana si Uchiha itu, Naruto?" tanya ku pada Naruto.

"Teme dan yang lainnya sedang ada urusan. Jadi, kami akan pulang bersama mu." Jawab Naruto.

"Oh, begitu." Akhirnya, aku harus rela di seret – seret oleh Naruto.

Kyuubi's POV end

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Aniki." Sasuke menghampiri Itachi yang sedang membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Itachi heran. Tumben sekali Sasuke datang padanya.

"Apa akhir pekan ini kau ada acara?" Itachi menaikkan alis kirinya. Semakin heran dengan Sasuke.

"Sepertinya tidak, memang kenapa?"

"Kami akan pergi ke penginapan, apa kau ma ikut? Kyuubi sepertinya juga akan ikut." Mendengar kata Kyuubi, Itachi sepertinya tau maksud adiknya ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut. Terimakasih ya, otouto." Itachi segera memasuki mobilnya. Dan Sasuke berani bersumpah melihat kakaknya menyeringai berbahaya.

"Aku hampir lupa, Itachi-san itu berbahaya." Neji muncul di belakang Sasuke bersama Shikamaru.

"Kau benar. Semoga saja tidak ada hal merepotkan." Shikamaru ikut bicara.

"Semoga rencana kita tidak berantakan." Sasuke menambahkan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

HWEEE... SAYA BENAR – BENAR MINTA MAAF.

Sebenarnya bukan maksud saya buat update telat. Tapi, kondisi badan yang benar – benar ga mendukung saya buat nulis fic. Saya Cuma ngedit sekali. Jadi, jika ada typo dimana mana harap di maklumi ya.

Satu minggu lalu, saya mau nulis n langsung upload. Tapi, malah kena radang tenggorokan. Mau nulis lagi besoknya, saya malah kena flu berat. Sekarang masih agak flu. Tapi, karna udah super telat saya paksa – paksain nulis, jika hasilnya sangat amat tak memuaskan , saya minta maaf.

Loxy: kali ini saya bela master, keadaannya benar – benar memprihatinkan.

Hika: Kau memang pet kesayangankuuu... uhukk

Loxy: flu master bener" memprihatinkan. Idungnya mampet. Ampe ga bisa tidur. Batuknya ampe ngeganggu tetangga yang lagi tidur.

Hika: *in: kumat lagi*

Seperti chap sebelumnya, apa ini masih kurang panjang? Kalo iya, hika minta maap. Ini karna kondisi yang g mendukung hika.

Balasan review untuk guest.

**Rei-chan**

Itu adah ada Itakyuu lagi. Kalo kurang panjang n lama maaf ya. Makasih udah review.

**Yunaucii**

Apa masih kurang panjang? Mungkin next chap saya baru bisa bikin panjang. Maaf ya kalo kurang puas. Makasih udah review.

Seperti biasa. Saran dan kritik masih sangat diperlukan.

Please Review. *bow*


	6. Chapter 6

Sumary: sekuel **My First Kiss**, kelanjutan hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto setelah insiden ciuman dan penembakan dadakan oleh Sasuke. Juga cerita tentang hubungan antara Shikamaru yang ternyata sudah jadian dengan Kiba. Jangan lupa tentang usaha Neji untuk mencairkan hati dingin Gaara. Lalu, bagaimana jika Itachi yang merupakan kakak dari Sasuke ternyata juga sedang berusaha mengambil hati Kyubi kakak sepupu Naruto yang merupakan murid pindahan di kelasnya?

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE

DON'READ

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto**_

_**THIS STORY IS MINE**_

WARNING: OOC, ALUR CEPAT, TYPO(S), AU.

**Got Your Heart**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRAKKKK

Kyuubi terkejut mendengar suara meja yang di pukul dengan keras. Saat dia berniat memaki pelaku pemukulan(?) meja, dia langsung bungkam.

"Ne, Kyuu. Kenapa kau berangkat pagi – pagi sekali hari ini?" Itachi lebih dulu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Itachi. Kyuubi akui. Sekarang dia merasa takut pada Itachi.

"Aku tidak peduli." Itachi masih memandang Kyuubi dengan tajam.

"Siapa kau, berani mengaturku?" Kyuubi kali ini ganti menatap kesal Itachi. Orang ini makin seenaknya saja.

"Aku? Uchiha Itachi." Itachi langsung menarik Kyuubi kearahnya. Memaksa pemuda jingga itu berdiri.

"Ap..." Perkataan Kyuubi langsung terputus saat Itachi menciumnya paksa. Melumat bibirnya dengan kasar dan menghisapnya kuat. Itachi menggigit bibir Kyuubi agar bibir manis itu terbuka. Memberinya akses untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke gua hangat Kyuubi.

"Nggghh..." Kyuubi mengerang tidak suka dengan apa yang di lakukan Itachi. Kyuubi mencoba untuk mendorong Itachi agar menjauhinya. Memukul dada Itachi, terus meronta agar bisa lepas. Tapi sayang, perbedaan kekuatan mereka terlalu jauh. Itachi tak bergeming dengan perlawanan yang diberikan Kyuubi. Hingga akhirnya Kyuubi menyerah. Dia hanya meremas pundak Itachi. Tubuhnya benar – benar lemas. Nafasnya hampir habis. Jika Itachi tak melepaskannya sekarang. Dia pasti akan pingsan.

Tau akan kondisi Kyuubi yang semakin lemah, akhirnya Itachi mengalah. Melepaskan pagutan panasnya dari bibir Kyuubi yang sangat manis.

"Nah Kyuu, aku akan mengatakannya sekali. Uchiha mendapatkan apapun yang dia mau. Jadi, aku akan mendapatkan mu. Suka, atau tidak." Kecupan terakhir diberikan Itachi sebelum dia mendudukan dirinya di tempatnya.

Kyuubi diam. Membeku. Tak berkutik. Membatu. Apapun istilah yang menggambarkan kondisinya saat ini. Yang jelas, dia tengah _shock_ berat. Siapapun yang berada di posisi Kyuubi saat ini pasti akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan pemuda berambut jingga itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Skip time.

"Kyuu, kenapa kau diam saja?" Naruto heran melihat sepupunya itu menjadi super diam. "Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Aku tak apa. Aku akan kembali ke kelas saja." Kyuubi meninggalkan Naruto cs yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka.

'Sial. Ini karena keriput bodoh itu. Dia membuatku seperti ini. Aku semakin membencinya. Lebih baik aku pergi ke ruang kesehatan saja.' Kyuubi langsung berbelok ke arah ruang kesehatan. 'Membolos sekali tak akan masalah. Lebih baik aku mendapat detensi daripada bertemu Keriput sialan itu.'

Kyuubi terus saja berjalan kearah ruang kesehatan. Tanpa dia tau, seseorang tengah menyeringai berbahaya di belakang Kyuubi.

'Nah kyuu, kau mau kabur rupanya. Sepertinya aku akan melepaskanmu kali ini. Walau sebenarnya ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk menyerang mu. Tapi, disini aku tak akan bisa leluasa menyerang mu.' Itachi langsung berbalik, kembali ke kelasnya. Membiarkan rubah jingganya yang manis kabur.

Sementara itu.

"Sepertinya, Itachi senpai mulai hilang kesabaran." Neji meminum jus apelnya.

"Apa maksudmu Neji?" Kiba penasaran dengan apa yang di katakan Neji barusan.

"Jangan pikirkan terlalu keras." Shikamaru memeluk pinggang Kiba mesra.

"Hei, aku hanya penasaran dengan apa yang di katakan Neji." Kiba merengut kesal dengan perkataan Shikamaru barusan.

"Benar. Apa maksudmu Neji?" Naruto juga ikut penasaran.

"Artinya, Aniki sudah mulai rencananya." Sasuke kata Sasuke tenang. 'Atau dia benar – benar berada di batas kesabarannya.' Batin Sasuke.

"Aku ingin tau, apa yang dilakukan Itachi senpai pada Kyuu-nii." Naruto bergumam pelan.

"Entahlah. Mungkin hal yang sangat dibenci oleh Kyuubi." Gaara membalas perkataan Naruto.

"Kau benar. Kyuu-nii jadi diam begitu. Benar – benar bukan dirinya." Jawab Naruto.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kasian otakmu itu, Dobe." Sasukeberbisik ke telinga Naruto.

"TEME. Apa katamu? Kau benar – benar menyebalkan." Naruto membentak Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Bukankah aku benar. Kau bisa sakit kepala kalau berfikir terlalu keras, Do-Be." Sasue semakin memancing amarah Naruto.

"Kau, Teme. Menyebalkan. Balok es." Naruto memaki Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Dobe. Imut. Menggemaskan." Balas Sasuke dengan seringaian liciknya. Naruto langsung bungkam mendengarkan balasan Sasuke. Kini wajahnya berubah menjadi semerah tomat.

"Menyerah?" Sasuke melebarkan seringainnya saat melihat Naruto sudah tak berkutik lagi.

"TEME MENYEBALKAN." Naruto benar – benar sudah tak bisa melawan Sasuke.

Teman – teman mereka hanya bisa geleng kepala melihat adegan Sasunaru yang tengah berlangsung.

"Hei, Shika. Apa para Uchiha itu punya kebiasaan yang aneh?" Kiba berbisik pelan pada kekasihnya.

"Yang jelas, mereka itu merepotkan." Jawab Shikamaru malas.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuubi mengintip ke dalam kelasnya. Melihat apakah orang yang paling ingin dihindarinya sudah pergi. Setengah jam yang lalu, bel pulang sekolah sudah di bunyikan. Seharusnya kelasnya sudah sepi dan tak ada orangnya.

"Kau sedang apa Kyuu?" Tapi, kenyataan itu sepertinya pahit. Ternyata orang itu masih ada di dalam kelas.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang, Keriput?" Kyuubi bertanya dengan nada ketus. Menutupi keggupannya.

"Aku sedang menunggu mu. Tadi pagi kau tidak bersama ku. Sekarang kau harus ikut dengan ku." Itachi berjalan kearah Kyuubi sambil membawakan tas Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak mau." Kyuubi mencoba merebut tasnya. Tapi, Itachi terlalu cepat.

"Jangan membantah dan ikuti saja." Itachi menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan tajamnya. Kyuubi jelas tidak berkutik dengan tatapan berbahaya dari Itachi. Dan haya bisa mengikuti kemauan Uchiha sulung ini. 'Sial, aku benar – benar ingin menjauh darinya. Menyesal aku pindah kemari.' Batin Kyuubi.

"Nah Kyuu. Karna tadi pagi kita tidak berangkat bersama. Kau harus menemaniku siang ini." Itachi merangkul pinggang Kyuubi agar mereka lebih dekat.

"Hei, perhatikan tangan mu." Kyuubi mencoba melepaskan tangan Itachi yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Jangan membuat ku marah Kyuu." Itachi makin mengeratkan rangkulannya. 'Aku tak rela melepaskan pinggang ramping ini Kyuu. Terlalu nyaman untuk di peluk.' Batin Itachi. Pinggang Kyuubi memang ramping dan sangat nyaman untuk di rangkul .

'Siaaaalllll. Dia benar – benar membuatku kesal.' Kyuubi benar – benar kesal sekarang. Tapi, mau apa? Itachi terlalu mngerikan untuk di lawan. Dia tak mau mengalami hal yang sama seperti tadi pagi. Ciuman pertamanya sudah diambil dengan paksa oleh Uchiha sulung. Dia tak mau jika cium keduanya juga harus berakhir di bibir sexy... WHAT. Kyuubi langsung menggeleng saat berfikir jika bibir Itachi itu sexy.

"Kau kenapa Kyuu?" Itachi memandang Kyuubi yang sedang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku baik – baik saja." Kyuubi lengsung mengalihkan pandangannya berlawanan dengan Itachi. Menolak untuk menatap Uchiha sulung itu. Dia tak mau fikirannya menjadi kacau seperti tadi. 'Jangan berfikir aneh – aneh.' Kyuubi mencoba untuk mengeluarkan Itachi dari fikirannya.

"Masuklah Kyuu." Itachi membukakan pintu mobilnya. Kyuubi lagi – lagi hanya menurut saja.

Drrrtt drrrrttt

Handphone Itachi bergetar.

" Ada apa?" Itachi menjawab dengan dingin.

"..."

"Che, baiklah aku akan kesana." Itachi menutup Handphone nya dengan kesal.

"Ada apa?" Kyuubi menatap Itachi heran. Dia belum pernah melihat Itachi sekesal ini. Ini lebih buruk dari tadi pagi.

"Sepertinya kali ini aku tak bisa pergi bersamamu. Mungkin minggu depan. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Itachi masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan dengan cepat mengendarainya. Kyuubi hanya bisa diam. Tak ingin membuka suara. Karna Itachi saat ini sepertinya sangat tak bisa di ajak bicara. Jadi, pilihan terbaik adalah diam dan tenang. Biarkan Itachi berbuat semaunya. Maka kau aman.

Tiga puluh menit dalam diam akhirnya mobil yang mereka berdua tumpangi berhenti di kediaman Namikaze. "Kita sampai. Kau bisa turun Kyuu." Itachi memandang Kyuubi datar.

"Che, aku pergi." Kyuubi membuka pintu mobil Itachi. Saat Kyuubi hendak melangkah keluar dari mobil Itachi tiba – tiba menariknya. "Apa – apaan kau Keriput?" Kyuubi berteriak kesal pada Itachi.

"Sepertinya aku ingin mendapatkan satu ciuman sebelum berpisah agak lama dengan mu." Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuubi.

"Menmmpphhh..." Itachi langsung mencium bibir Kyuubi. Tak terlalu lama karena Itachi masih ingat jika dia masih punya urusan penting.

"Nah Kyuu, sampai jumpa lagi." Setelah Kyuubi mendapatkan 100% kesadarannya dia langsung keluar dari mobil Itachi dan berlari kedalam rumah.

"Hosh hosh hosh..." Kyuubi mencoba untuk menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Mphhh... sashhh..." Kyuubi langsung mendongak saat mendengat suara aneh itu. Dia melihat kesekelilingnya. Dan pandangannya berhenti ke arah sofa di ruang tamu. Dia melihat Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berciuman dengan sangat. Astaga, Kyuubi rasa wajahnya sudah sangat merah saat ini. Mengingat kejadian tadi pagi dan saat bersama Itachi beberapa saat lalu. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Kyuubi berlari (lagi) kearah kamarnya dan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

Kyuubi langsung terduduk lemas. Punggungnya bersandar di pintu. Dia memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana.

"Apa apaan ini. Kenapa sekarang aku selalu mengingat keriput jelek itu." Kyuubi mengeratkan pelukannya pada lututnya. "Jika seperti ini terus aku akan menjadi gila. Ini semua salah keriput jelek itu. Aku benar – benar ingin membencinya." Kyuubi terus saja mengucapkan hal itu berulang – ulang.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**SasuNaru Side**

"Sashh,, sebentar." Naruto mendoronhg bahu Sasuke agar semenya itu menghentikan ciuman 'panas' mereka.

"Ada apa Dobe? Kau mengganggu kesenanganku." Sasuke menatap kesal Uke nya itu.

"Apa kau dengar suara pintu tadi?" Naruto menahan dada Sasuke agar Semenya itu tidak menciumnya lagi.

"Aku tak peduli dan tak ingin peduli. Sebaiknya kita segera melanjutkan ini agar mood ku tidak bertambah buruk karena perintah Tousan yang meminta ku ke Oto untuk tiga hari kedepan." Sasuke kembali mendorong Naruto agar terbaring ke sofa. Dia kembali melumat bibir merahmuda Naruto dengan beringas. Menghisapnya dan menggigitinya.

"Hngghammmmphhhh" Naruto terus mendesah dibawah jeratan Sasuke. Sasuke akan menjadi agak brutal jika akan berpisah dengan Naruto karena perintah sang ayah.

Drrrttt drrttt

Handphone Sasuke bergetar. Mau tak mau dia harus mengangkat panggilan itu.

'Aniki'. "Ada apa?" Sasuke menjawab panggilan itu dengan dingin. Dia paling tak suka jika momen 'berharga'nya diganggu.

"_Cepat kemari. Kita akan segera berangkat."_

"Lima belas menit lagi aku akan sampai disana." Sasuke langsung menutup panggilan dari Itachi.

"Waktuku tidak banyak. Jadi mari kita selesaikan." Sasuke kembali menyambar bibir Naruto. Kali ini menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam gua hangat Naruto dan langsung menjelajahinya. Tak peduli jika saliva mereka berlelehan di sekitar mulut Naruto. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah menikmati bibir Naruto. Penjelajahan Sasuke masih berlanjut. Dia menggerakkan lidahnya agar lidah Naruto ikut menari bersamanya. Menarik lidah Naruto agar masuk kedalam mulutnya. Lalu menghisap nya dengan kuat. Memerah saliva Naruto dan menelannya.

Lima menit bergulat lidah akhirnya ciuman itu terpisah. Menyisakan benang – benang saliva diantara mereka. Naruto langsung terbaring lemas di sofa setelah Sasuke melepaskannya. Menarik nafas sebanyak – banyaknya untuk mengisi paru – parunya.

"Sashhh... kau akan membunuhku." Naruto masih terengah.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati bibir ini. Aku pasti akan merindukan bibir ini." Sasuke mengusap bibir Naruto yag sudah membengkak.

"Tapi tidak seperti ini." Naruto mengeluh.

"Baiklah. Aku harus segera pergi." Sasuke beranjak dari sofa dan melangkah keluar dari kediaman Namikaze.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku tidak suka meninggalkan Naruto." Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Bukan hanya kau Sasuke. Aku juga benci meninggalkan rubah ku sendirian." Itachi membaca beberapa dokumen yang dia perlukan.

"Sial."

"Sebaiknya kita segera menyelesaikan urusan ini dan kembali tepat waktu. Kau tak ingin melewatkan akhirpekan di penginapan kan?" Itachi masih berkutat dengan dokumen dokumen yang masih berada di tangannya.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin menikmati pemandian air panas bersama Naruto."

"Dan aku bisa mendapatkan Kyuubi." Jawab Itachi . 'Seutuhnya tentu saja.' Tambahnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Next chap bkal langsung akhir pekan. Alias ke penginapan.

Balasan review untuk guest:

**Yunaucii**

Maaf ya. G bisa lebih panjang dari ini dan telat. Bukannya g mau ato ga niat bikin yang lebih panjang. Ini bener – bener situasi dan kondisi yang g mendukung sama sekali. Untuk kenaikan rate. Nanti liat aja. Bikin side story ato di fic yang ini. Pendapatnya di tunggu di review.

.

Okeh. Saya tau saya telat. Saya juga tau ini pendek. Dan saya tau ini juga payah.

Setelah sembuh dari sakit. Saya di sibukkan dengan idul fitri. Alias alal bialal ke rumah sodara – sodara saya. Ga bisa buka laptop. Terus ada acara 17 agustus. Saya jadi panitia. G bisa buka laptop lagi. Ikut lomba voli (dengan terpaksa) tangan saya sakit. Ga bisa buka laptop lagi. Terus masuk sekolah. Baru bisa selese hari ini. Nyuri – nyuri nyicil begadang. Jadi saya minta maaf kalu fic abal ini bru di upload. Ditambah lagi, karena sekolah jauuhhh, saya baru sampe rumah sekitar jam 4 sore. Tenaga saya udah terkuras habis. Tolong salahin bis jurusan daerah saya yang jahat. G mau berhenti dan bikin emosi. Sungguh saya frustasi bersama teman – teman saya yang seperti anak terlantar saat menanti bis. (curcol saking emosi)

Loxy: *lempar Hika karna banyak bacot* intinya master benar – benar sakit jiwa karena hampir telat di hari senin dan nunggu bis hampir dua jam. Nah, karena master sudah terlempar entah kemana saya mewakili master untuk meminta saran, koreksi dan juga review dari para reader sekalian.

Hika: *balik entah dari mana* sya butuh pendapat readers. Saya ada rencana buat rate M nya Itakyuu n Sasunaru. Kalo bisa sih semua pair. Enaknya di fic ini juga dengan kata lain harus di ubah rated nya. Ato saya buat terpisah alias side story? Jadi tolong pendapatnya di review.

.

Seperti biasa. Saran dan kritik masih sangat diperlukan.

Please Review. *bow*


	7. Chapter 7

Sumary: sekuel **My First Kiss**, kelanjutan hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto setelah insiden ciuman dan penembakan dadakan oleh Sasuke. Juga cerita tentang hubungan antara Shikamaru yang ternyata sudah jadian dengan Kiba. Jangan lupa tentang usaha Neji untuk mencairkan hati dingin Gaara. Lalu, bagaimana jika Itachi yang merupakan kakak dari Sasuke ternyata juga sedang berusaha mengambil hati Kyubi kakak sepupu Naruto yang merupakan murid pindahan di kelasnya?

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE

DON'READ

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto**_

_**THIS STORY IS MINE**_

WARNING: OOC, ALUR CEPAT, TYPO(S), AU.

RATING NAIK JADI RATED M

YANG MASIH DI BAWAH UMUR HARAP HATI HATI

MAU LANJUT BACA.

TANGGUNG SENDIRI AKIBATNYA

**Got Your Heart**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhir pekan yang ditunggu – tunggu sudah tiba.

Kyuubi dan Naruto sedang menunggu teman – teman mereka (Naruto lebih tepatnya) di depan kediaman Namikaze. Sudah lima belas menit mereka menunggu. Akhirnya teman – teman mereka datang juga.

"Maaf ya. Tadi kami terkena macet." Kiba langsung memberi penjelasan saat di lihatnya kedua Namikaze itu memasang wajah kesal. Jika Naruto kesal itu masih biasa. Masalah nya adalah jika Kyuubi yang kesal pasti menjadi hal yang luar biasa atau lebih tepatnya masalah besar.

"Che, cepat berangkat. Aku bisa lumutan jika menunggu lebih lama lagi." Kyuubi dengan seenaknya langsung masuk ke mobil. Neji segera memerintahkan supirnya untuk segera menjalankan mobil. Karena dia tak mau mendengarkan ocehan Kyuubi.

"Hei Naruto, dimana Sasuke?" Kiba melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang melihat keluar jendela.

"Sasuke katanya akan menyusul. Dia masih punya beberapa urusan." Jawab Naruto.

"Ku kira dia tak jadi ikut dengan kita." Gumam Kiba.

"Dia tak mungkin tidak ikut dalam acara kali ini." Shikamaru memejamkan matanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?" Kiba menatap Semenya itu heran.

"Kau akan tau nanti. Hoam. Aku ingin tidur jangan ganggu aku." Shikamaru menyamankan posisinya di bahu Kiba.

"Dasar tukang tidur." Kiba hanya menggerutu pelan saat Shikamaru benar – benar tertidur di bahunya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya setelah tiga jam menempuh perjalanan panjang mereka sampai de tempat tujuan. Saat Naruto turun dari mobil itu, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah Sasuke yang bersandar di depan mobil nya.

"TEMEE..." Naruto langsung menghambur ke pelukan semenya.

"Apa kau merindukan ku, Dobe?" Sasuke balas memeluk Naruto erat.

"Teme bodoh." Naruto makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Hei, kalian berdua, jangan mengumbar kemesraan di sini." Kyuubi dengan seenaknya mengintrupsi kegiatan SasuNaru yang sedang melepas rindu.

"Baru tiga hari kalian berpisah sudah seperti ini. Bagaimana jika kalian berpisah selama setahun?" Kiba memandang heran kearah dua temannya itu.

"Coba saja pada Shikamaru." Naruto menjawab dengan ketus.

"Uhm, sepertinya biasa saja. Shikamaru kan memang selalu diam." Jawab Kiba dengan polosnya.

"Benar, kau akan merasa biasa saja?" Shikamaru langsung memeluk pingggang Kiba.

"Memang aku harus bagaimana?" Kiba lagi – lagi menjawab dengan polosnya.

"Jangan harap kau bisa lepas malam ini." Shikamaru berbisik dengan nada yang berbahaya.

"Ehh, apa maksud rusa pemalas itu?" Kiba mengerjap bingung.

"Aku bersyukur karena kamar di penginapan ini kedap suara." Neji bergumam pelan.

"Memang kenapa?" Gaara bertanya pada Neji.

"Kau tidak akan mau tau. Ayo kita masuk." Neji menggandeng tangan Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pembagian kamar sudah di putuskan. Sasuke akan sekamar dengan Naruto, Shikamaru dengan Kiba, dan Neji dengan Gaara. Sedangkan Kyuubi akan menempati satu kamar sendiri.

"Hei, Sasuke, bagaimana dengan Itachi-nii?" Naruto berbisik pada Sasuke.

"Dia akan menyusul, tunggu saja. Aku tak tau apa yang sedang direncanakannya." Sasuke balas berbisik.

"Humm." Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan kata - kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kekamar. Aku ingin segera beristirahat." Kiba segera menarik Shikamaru ke kamar mereka.

'Sayang sekali, kau tidak akan bisa beristirahat Puppy.' Shikamaru menyeringai berbahaya kearah Kiba. Neji dan Sasuke bisa merasakan aura aneh Shikamaru hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala. Aneh juga memikirkan Shikamaru yang pemalas bisa mengeluarkan aura seperti 'itu'.

"Dobe, sebaik nya kita juga istirahat saja dulu. Nanti sore saja kita menikmati pemandian air panasnya. Tubuhku masih lelah." Sasuke juga ikut menarik Naruto ke kamar mereka.

"Baiklah." Naruto mengikuti Sasuke.

"Gaara, bagaimana denganmu, apa kau juga ingin beristirahat?" Neji melirik Gaara.

"Sepertinya iya, aku juga merasa agak lelah." Gaara terlihat sangat lelah.

"Baiklah, kita ke kamar saja." Neji dan Gaara langsung menuju kamar mereka.

Bagaimana dengan Kyuubi? Dia sudah ke kamarnya dari tadi, malas menunggu orang – orang itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**ShikaKiba Room**

"Nah, Puppy, bagaimana jika kita sedikit bermain sebelum kita beristirahat?" Shikamaru langsung memojokkan Kiba diantara dirinya dan pintu tepat saat Kiba telah menutup pintu.

"Apa maksudmu, Shika?" Kiba mulai agakgugup dengan sikap Shikamaru.

"Kau bilang kau tidak akan merindukan ku, hm?" Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kiba.

"Memangnya aku harus bagaimana?" Kiba membalas kata – kata Shikamaru dengan ketus.

"Kita lihat, apa kau akan merindukan ku atau tidak." Shikamaru langsung mencium Kiba dengan ganas. Lidahnya langsung menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Kiba dan langsung bergerak dengan liar.

Lidahnya langsung menuju lidah Kiba dan membelitnya. Mengajaknya untuk bertarung. Kiba sebenarnya ingin sekali membalas ciuman Shikamaru. Tapi sayang sekali. Shikamaru saat ini tak dapat di lawan. Dia sangat tangguh. Bahkan Kiba tak dibiarkannya untuk bergerak sama sekali. Shikamaeru telah menguncui seluruh gerakannya.

"Mngghhh..." Kiba mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari Shikamaru. Namun, Shikamaru sepertinyatak berniat untuk melepaskan puppy manisnya ini.

Beberapa menit setelahnya Shikamaru masih belum melepaskan ciumannya. Malah makin ganas. Yang tadinya hanya mengajak lidah kiba untuk bergulat, sekarang malah menghisap bibir Kiba sekuatnya. Tak sampai di situ juga. Tangan Shikamaru juga mulai menyusup ke dalam celana jeans Kiba. Meremas pantat kenyal milik ukenya itu.

"Hannnggghhhh..." Kiba mulai mendesah lebih keras karena perlakuan Shikamaru. Dan sepertinya Shikamaru belum puas sama sekali. Terbukti dari tangan kanannya yang berada di pinggang Kiba mulai menyusup masuk kedalam kaos hitam yang di pakai Kiba. Meraba – rabanya dan juga mencari – cari sesuatu.

"akkkhhhh..." Kiba menaikkan suara desahannya. Shikamaru telah berhasil menemukan nipple nya. Shikamaru juga mencubit nipple nya dengan keras, hingga membuat Kiba semakin jatuh kedalam permainan Shikamaru.

Cukup, Kiba mulai kehilangan tenaganya, dia sudah tak mampu berdiri diatas kedua kaki nya. Dia lemas, jika Shikamaru tidak menahannya (meremas pantatnya) Kiba pasti sudah terduduk di lantai. Dan sepertinya Shikamaru merasa iba dengan keadaan Kiba. Akhirnya dia melepas kan ciuman mematikannya.

"Haahh haaahhhh..." Kiba bernafas dengan rakusnya. Mencoba untuk mengisi pasokan udara yang telah di renggut paksa oleh Shikamaru.

"Nah, sekarang kita lihat, apa yang akan ku lakukan untuk menghukum anak anjing yang nakal." Shikamaru menggendong Kiba ala Bridal ke arah tatami yag sudah di siapkan oleh penginapan. Kiba hanya bisa pasrah dengan nasipnya setelah ini. Shikamaru memang cerdik, dia membuat Kiba kehabisan tenaganya dan dia akan bebas melakukan APAPUN pada Kiba tanpa perlawanan berarti dari uke manisnya itu. Jenius memang kata yang tepat untuk pemuda Nara yang satu ini.

"Shikah, ku mohon, jangan terlalu kasar." Kiba mencoba bicara di antara nafasnya yang berat itu.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak macam – macam aku akan bermain dengan lembut. Jika kau membuat ku kesal jangan harap kau bisa menikmati akhir pekan penginapan ini." Shikamaru mengecup bibir Kiba singkat sebelum dia berpindah ke leher mulus Kiba.

Tak banyak yang tau jika Shikamaru adalah pribadi possesive dan mudah terbakar emosi jika menyangkut Kiba. Dan dia tak suka jika ukenya mengacuhkannya. Dan dia membuktikannya saat ini. Dia akan menghukum Puppy manisnya ini.

Tangan kiri Shikamaru menyingkap kaos Kiba keatas dadanya, hingga kedua nipple kecoklatannya terpampang dengan jelas. Tak ingin menyia – nyiakan hidangan yang telah tersaji, Shikamaru dengan segera melumat dan menghisap nipple Kiba. Tak lupa juga beberapa gigigtan kecil diberikan. Karena gemas Shikamaru mencubit nipple Kiba yang satunya.

"Arrgghhh... Shi shikah, pelanhhh..." Kiba meremas bahu Shikamaru. Melampiaskan rasa sakit dan juga nikmat yang Shikamaru di dadanya.

Shikamaru mengalihkan satu tangannya yang masih menganggur kearah celana jeans Kiba. Membuka kancing dan juga menurunkan resletingnya. Dengan sekali tarikan diturunkannya celana Kiba sampai sebatas lututnya. Lalu tangannya meremas pelan _Kiba _pelan.

"Mpphhhh... Shikaahhhh." Kiba terus saja mendesah oleh perlakuan Shikamaru. Tak hanya meremas saja, tangan Shikamaru juga beralih ke belahan pantat Kiba, mencari _sarang_nya yang hangat dan sempit. Saat menemukan _sarang_ yang dia cari Shikamaru langsung memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam sana.

"Shikahhhh." Kiba mengerang tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Shikamaru. Dan saat Shikamaru menambah dua jari langsung.

"ITTAIIIII... Shika, Sakiiiiiittttt." Kiba mulai menangis. Cengkramannya di bahu Shikamaru semakin kuat. Mungkin akan memberi bekas. Tapi apa pedulinya. Sakit yang dia rasakan tidak sebanding dengan sakit Shikamaru.

"Tenanglah Puppy, kau terlalu sempit." Shikamaru mulai memberi pelonggaran pada _sarang_nya. Memaju mundurkan jari – jarinya atau membuat gerakan menggunting. Dia tak ingin Kiba merasa sakit saat mereka _bersatu_.

"Akh ... Shikah, di sanah. Lagiiii..." Kiba mulai mendesah saat Shikamaru berhasil menemukan sweetspotnya.

"Seperti ini?" Shikamaru menumbukkan jari nya pada Sweetspot Kiba dengan keras cepat berkali – kali.

"Hahhhh... Shika... akuhh..." Kiba akhirnya mendapatkan klimaksnya. Spermanya mengotori perut serta wajah dan dada Shika.

"Sekarang giliran ku untuk terpuaskan." Shika membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan _miliknya._Wajah Kiba merah sempurna saat melihat milik Shikamaru yang terpampang di depannya.

"Shika, jangan terlalu cepat." Kiba berkata dengan malu malu.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Shikamaru mengarahkan _milik_nya ke _sarang _hangat nya. Saat ujung nya saja yang berhasil masuk, Kiba sudah meringis kesakitan.

"Tenanglah Puppy. Aku benar – benar akan masuk." Shikamaru mendorong _milik_nya pelan – pelan.

"Shikahhh... Sakit." Kiba mulai merasa sakit lagi. Bahkan ini lebih sakit daripada jari – jari Shikamaru tadi. Shikamaru langsung mencium Kiba untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang Kiba rasakan. Dan dengan pelan Shikamaru kembali mendorong _milik_nya semakin dalam. Kiba ingin berteriak kesakitan. Tapi yang keluar hanya erangan – erangan yang tertahan karena ciuman Shikamaru.

Setelah berusaha selama beberapa menit, Shikamaru telah berhasil memasukkan keseluruhan _dirinya_. Shikamaru merasa lega karena akhirnya _miliknya_ bisa kembali merasakan _sarang _nyaman dan hangat milik Kiba. Dia tak langsung menggerakkan _miliknya_. Dia masih memiliki kesabaran untuk memberi kesempatan pada Kiba untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan ukurannya.

Agak lama menunggu akhirnya Kiba menggerakkan pinggulnya. Artinya, Shikamaru bisa bergerak. Dengan pelan Shikamaru menarik dirinya hingga setengah _milik_nya masih tertanam di dalam Kiba. Terus dia lakukan gerakan itu hingga dia merasa Kiba sudah terbiasa dengan gerakannya. Dan akhirnya, Shikamaru menarik dirinya hingga hanya _kepala_nya saja yang masih tertanam. Dan dengan gerakan yang cepat dan kuat Shikamaru menghujam _milik_nya tepat mengenai Sweetspot Kiba.

"SHIKAAAAAAA..." Kiba menjerit keras karena perbuatan Shikamaru tadi. Dan tak hanya sekali atau dua kali saja Shikamaru melakukannya. Namun berkali – kali. Shikamaru tetap mempertahankan kecepatannya. Tidak peduli pada Kiba yang memohon padanya untuk memelankan gerakannya.

Kiba jelas saja kewalahan menghadapi Shikamaru. Shikamaru terlalu cepat bahkan selalu mengenai Sweetspotnya dengan telak. Dia hanya bisa pasrah dan mendesah karenanya.

"Shikaa... a akuuuu... Nggghhhh." Shikamaru tau jika Kiba akan mencapai puncak ke dua nya. Tapi dia tak membiarkan hal itu. Shikamaru dengan cepat menutup _lubangkeluar_ Kiba. Tak membiarkan Kiba untuk mencapai puncak.

"Shikaaaa... lepas. Sakiiittttt..." Kiba memprotes Shikamaru. Tangannya mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Shikamaru dari _milik_nya.

"Bersama Puppy. Sebentar lagi." Shikamaru malah makin mempercepat gerakannya. Mencoba untuk mencapai Klimaksnya. Namun berbeda dengan Kiba. Dia malah merasa tersiksa. Shikamaru tidak membiarkannya untuk mencapai klimaksnya. Dan ini sangat menyiksanya.

"Shikaaa. Cepaaathhh. Aku sedah tidak tahan lagi. Ku mohon." Kiba mulai mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"Sebentar lagi Puppy..." Shikamaru segera melepas Kiba setelah merasa jika dirinya sudah berada di ujung.

"SHIKAAAAA..." Kiba akhirnya bisa mencapai klimaksnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat _memenuhi_ dirinya.

"NGHHH..." Shikamaru langsung jatuh menindih Kiba setelah mereka berdua telah mencapai klimaks.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Shika, kau membuatku kotor." Kiba menatap Shikamaru yang sedang berbaring di sampingnya.

"Nanti kita akan mandi. Lebih baik sekarang kita istirahat saja." Shikamaru menarik Kiba kearah pelukannya.

"Aku lelah." Kiba langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Shikamaru sesaat setelah Shikamaru menarik dirinya.

"Tidurlah." Shikamaru membelai rambut coklat Kiba. Menghirup aromanya.

"Shika, apa kau tidak lelah?" Kiba bertanya pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru merasa agak geli, karena Kiba bertanya saat wajahnya menempel di dadanya.

"Tidak. Memang kenapa?" Kata Shikamaru.

"Aku heran saja." Balas Kiba.

"Heran kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Kau itu pemalas. Kenapa bisa punya energi sebesar ini?" Jawab Kiba. Dia makin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Shikamaru. Sepertinya dia malu dengan pernyataannya sendiri.

"Mungkin karena aku menyukainya. Itu saja. Sebaiknya kau segera tidur. Atau aku akan berubah fikiran dan ingin melanjutkan ronde ke dua." Shikamaru menggoda Kiba.

"Aku lelah." Kiba menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Shikamaru. Ingin mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Shikamaru menurunkan kaos Kiba yang tak sempat di lepaskannya tadi. Minimal bisa menutupi tubuh bagian atas Kiba walau, tubuh bagian bawahnya tetap saja tak tertutup apapun. Kecuali selimut yang menutupi mereka berdua.

Dan mereka berdua tertidur karena kelelahan setelah melakukan _this _and _that._

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

HOHOHOOOOOO.

Akhirnya saya buat lemon juga di fandom Naruto.

Saya buat ShikaKiba jadi first couple karena menyesuaikan Timing aja.

Masa Pair utama duluan. Nantinya g surprise dong.

Loxy: ngomong aja master emang mau bikin couple satu itu.

Hika: heheheh... emang sih.

Loxy: ngomong – ngomong bukannya besok master ada ulangan Kimia?

Hika: *jleb* iya.

Loxy: kenapa g belajar?

Hika: ummm... iya. *langsung pegang buku Kimia*

Loxy: nah. Karena master saya yang BAKA itu sudah pergi.

Hika: buat yang nnunggu – nunggu Itakyuu... mungkin. MUNGKIN dua chap lagi. Dan peringatan. Jangan paksa diriku membuat NejiGaa ikut – ikutan lemon. Bukan g mau ato g suka. Tapi ga bisa. Saya ga bisa buat lemon yang FIRSTSEX. Errr... ya gitu lah.

AH... saya juga mau tanyaa.

Ini istilah dalam lemon errrr... yah nghhh

Saya belum berani menggunakan bahasa fulgar. Jika reader berkenan . saya akan menggunakan bahasa yang lebih fulgar di lemon SasuNaru dan Itakyuu. Apa reader berkenan? Jika tidak. Saya usahakan untuk menjaga bahasa saya.

Nah, seperti biasa. Saran dan kritik masih sangat diperlukan.

Please Review. *bow*

See you next chap.

Next chap. Pemandian air panas.


	8. Chapter 8

Sumary: sekuel **My First Kiss**, kelanjutan hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto setelah insiden ciuman dan penembakan dadakan oleh Sasuke. Juga cerita tentang hubungan antara Shikamaru yang ternyata sudah jadian dengan Kiba. Jangan lupa tentang usaha Neji untuk mencairkan hati dingin Gaara. Lalu, bagaimana jika Itachi yang merupakan kakak dari Sasuke ternyata juga sedang berusaha mengambil hati Kyubi kakak sepupu Naruto yang merupakan murid pindahan di kelasnya?

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE

DON'READ

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto**_

_**THIS STORY IS MINE**_

WARNING: OOC, ALUR CEPAT, TYPO(S), AU.

RATING NAIK JADI RATED M

YANG MASIH DI BAWAH UMUR HARAP HATI HATI

MAU LANJUT BACA.

TANGGUNG SENDIRI AKIBATNYA

**Got Your Heart**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kiba terbangun dan menemukan dirinya sedang berada di dalam pelukan Shikamaru. Wajahnya langsung merah saat dia mengingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan tadi siang.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Shikamaru masih memejamkan matanya. Kiba makin merah saat Shikamaru mengeratkan pelukannya. Kiba dapat merasakan hangatnya dada telanjang Shikamaru.

"Kenapa diam saja, hm?" Shikamaru mengelus rambut coklat Kiba. Merasa aneh juga tidak mendengar suara anak anjingnya yang manis ini.

"Ti tidak papa. Hanya lelah saja." Kiba menjawabnya dengan malu – malu.

"Kalau begitu kita tidur lagi saja." Kata Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana dengan pemandian air panas dan juga makan malamnya?" Kiba langsung mendongak, menatap Shikamaru yang belum membuka matanya.

"Kita masih punya satu jam lagi untuk itu. Lebih baik kita manfaatkan waktu yang tersisa untuk istirahat. Lubang mu pasti masih perih." Tangan Shikamaru menyusup ke bagian selatan Kiba. Meremas pantat kenyal Kiba pelan.

"Engghhh..." Kiba agak mendesah karena perih yang dirasakannya.

"Nah... Istirahat saja dulu." Shikamaru bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju tas ranselnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Kiba menatap punggung Shikamaru.

"Mengambil gel." Jawab Shikamaru singkat. "Balikkan badan mu." Shikamaru berjalan kembali ke arah Kiba yang menatapnya bingung.

"Untuk apa?"

"Agar aku bisa mengoleskan gel ini ke _hole_ mu." Shikamaru menunjukkan kemasan gel kepada Kiba.

BLUSH

"Cepat lakukan." Shikamaru duduk di samping Kiba.

Kiba menuruti permintaan Shikamaru. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap. Shikamaru lengsung menyingkap kaus Kiba hingga punggungnya. Pelan - pelan Shikamaru mengeluarkan gel nya dan segera mengoleskannya ke _hole _Kiba dengan hati – hati.

"Mphh... dinginnnn..." Kiba agak menggeliat saat merasakan dinginnya gel yang di oleskan Shikamaru.

"Tenanglah..." Shikamaru menahan pinggul Kiba dengan tangan satunya agar Kiba tidak benyak bergerak.

"Shikkaaa... sudahhhh.." Kiba mengerang frustasi. Holenya terasa dungin dan lengket. Di tambah dengan jari Shikamaru yang bergerak di dalamnya.

"Sebentar lagi selesai. Cobalah untuk tenang." Shikamaru mencium tengkuk Kiba untuk menenangkannya.

"Nghhh..." Kiba menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Mencoba untuk merilekskan dirinya.

Beberapa menit setelahnya Shikamaru menarik jari tengahnya yang sejak tadi berada di dalam hole Kiba.

"Sudah, sekarang kita harus bersiap – siap untuk ke pemandian air panas. Yang lainnya sudah menunggu kita." Shikamaru mengambilkan kimono Kiba.

"Shikamaru, bantu akuuu..." Kiba merengek manja. Shikamaru hanya mendesah pasrah saat kebiasaan manja Kiba tiba – tiba keluar.

"Angkat tangan mu." Shikamaru duduk lagi di depan Kiba. Saat Kiba sudah mengangkat kedua tangannya, Shikamaru langsung melepas kaus yang di pakai Kiba. Dan akhirnya Kiba kini fullnaked di hadapannya. Tak mau terbakar nafsu, Shikamaru langsung memakaikan kimono Kiba. Setelah merapikan kimononya, Shikamaru langsung mengikatkan obinya.

"Aku akan ganti baju dulu." Shikamaru segera bangkit membelakangi Kiba. Mencoba untuk tidak menatap Kiba. Well, Shikamaru sedang menahan nafsunya untuk tidak menyerang Kiba lagi. Siapa yang tak akan tergoda oleh Kiba saat ini. Memang dia sudah memakai kimono nya, tapi, jangan lupa jika Kiba memakai kimononya saat dia duduk. Jelas kimono itu tak akan menutupi kakinya yang putih mulus itu. Ditambah lagi bahan kimononya yang tipis. Bukankah melengkapi penampilan menggoda Kiba? Ckckckck... terlalu berat untuk menahan godaan itu. Bahkan untuk Shikamaru sekali pun.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

SKIP TIME.

Di pemandian.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sekarang SasuNaru, ShikaKiba dan NejiGaa sudah berada di pemandian air panas. Tunggu, bukankah mereka ber tujuh? Lalu di mana Kyuubi?

"Teme, apa kau melihat Kyuu-nii?" Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sedang membilas tubuh atletisnya itu.

"Mana ku tau, mungkin dia tak tertarik ke pemandian bersama kita." Jawab Sasuke cuek. Sepertinya dia agak bersyukur karena Kyuubi tidak ada di pemandian bersama mereka. Setidaknya dia bisa melakukan Skinship dengan Naruto tanpa ada kata – kata super pedas dari kakak sepupu kesayangan uke nya itu.

Naruto hanya cemberut mendengar jawaban yang kurang memuaskan dari semenya itu. Teme menyebalkan." Naruto langsung memalingkan wajah nya dari Sasuke.

"Naruuuu... apa kau ingin berlama – lama di sana?" Kiba memanggil Naruto yang masih betah berada di tempat pembilasan bersama Sasuke. (oke, Hika ga tau tempat pembilasan badan sebelum masuk kolam air panas tuh namanya apa.)

"Yosh... aku datang..." Naruto langssung berdiri meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Dobe, tunggu aku." Sasuke juga segera berdiri menyusul Naruto masuk ke kolam air panas.

"Teme, kau lama." Naruito sudah terduduk di dalam kolam air panas. Menikmati sensasi air panas. Tiba – tiba Naruto merasa di tarik kebelakang.

"Teme, apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke yang menariknya ke belakang.

"Tentu saja aku ingin berendam. Memang apa lagi?" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa kau juga memelukku Teme?" Naruto berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Ck, aku ingin menikmatinya sambil memeluk mu." Sasuke malah menarik Naruto agar duduk di antara kedua kakinya.

"Terserah kau saja." Naruto akhirnya menyerah. Akan sia – sia jika dia melawan Sasuke. Perbedaan mereka terlalu terlihat.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

NARUTO's POV

Akhirnya aku harus berendam dengan duduk diantara kedua kaki Sasuteme. Menyebalkan. Posisi ini benar – benar membuatku merasa tak nyaman. Apalagi aman. Memang pelukan Sasuke itu hangat dan nyaman tapi, jika dalam keadaan begini. Firasatku benar – benar buruk.

"Nghh..." tunggu, ada sesuatu yang mengelus paha ku. Saat kulihat, SHIT ternyata itu tangan Teme bodoh itu. "Sasshhh..." Aku berbisik pelan.

"Diamlah Dobe, kau tak ingin memberi mereka pertunjukan gratis kan?" Kulihat keempat temanku yang asik mengobrol. Sebenarnya hanya Kiba yang terus saja mengoceh, Neji dan Gaara hanya sesekali menyahut. Sedangkan Shikamaru, dia malah tertidur.

"Jauhkan tangan mu dari ku, Teme." Desis ku pelan. Benar, aku tak ingin mereka melihat ku digerayangi Sasukebodohcappantatayam ini.

"Tidak. Aku ingin merasakan kulitmu di dalam air hangat." Sasuke malah menaikkan penjelajahan tangannya keatas. Memasukkan tangan pucatnya kedalam handuk kecil yang ku pakai.

"Sasshhh... Ku mohonh." Kurasakan tangan Sasuke yang bermain – main di sekitar selangkangan ku. Uhnggg... dia sengaja tak menyentuh _junior_ku.

"Ada apa Dobe, apa mau mu? Katakan saja pada ku." Sasuke malah mulai mengendus dan menjilati leher ku.

"Sass... hentikan." Aku mencoba menahan tangan Sasuke yang sekarang malah meremasi _junior_ku dengan sangat pelan. Astaga, Teme benar – benar membuatku gila.

"Sayang sekali, yang satu itu tak akan pernah bisa ku kabulkan."

"Hmmmpphhhh..." Siaaallll... Sasuke malah meremas _junior_ku keras. Sebisa mungkin aku menahan desahan desahan ku. Sekitar lima belas menit Sasuke terus menremas _junior_ku. Kiba dan lainnya segera beranjak dari kolam.

"Hei, Naru. Apa kau masih mau berendam?" Kiba mencoba menghampiri kami. Oh tidak... Kiba, jangan kemari. Aku mulai panik.

"Puppy, sebaiknya kita duluan saja." Shikamaru langsung menarik Kiba menjauh dariku dan Sasuke. Dan setelah mereka semua pergi Sasuke langsung melepas handuk yang ku pakai dan mengocok _juniorku _dengan cepat.

"AKKKKHHHH... Sasukeeehhhhhh..."

END NARUTO's POV

SASUKE's POV

"AKKKKHHHH... Sasukeeehhhhhh..."

Akhirnya aku bisa mendengar suara merdu Naruto. Suara yang indah. Ku kocok dengan cepat _junior _mungilnya. Aku benar – benar gemas. Sangat pas di genggaman ku dan sangat nikmat untuk di mainkan. Tapi, bagian favorit ku jelas hole pink nya yang ketat itu. Dengan satu tangan ku yang masih menganggur, aku mulai menjelajahi pantat sintal nan kenyal milik Naruto. Aku meremasnya dengan gemas. Dia benar – benar membuat ku gila.

Bosan dengan pantatnya, aku mulai mencari hole pink kesukaannku. Dan saat ku temukan, kurasakan kedutan –kedutan disana. Sepertinya Naruto akan segera mencapai puncaknya. Karena kurasakan jika hole Naruto menyempit.

"SASUUUUUUU..." dan benar, Naruto sudah mencapai puncaknya. Setelah kurasakan jika holenya sudah agak rileks setelah orgasme pertamanya, aku segera memasukkan jari telunjukku ke dalam hole nya. Sempit dan panas, aku sudah merindukan saat – saat di mana aku berada di dalam tubuh Naruto. Pasti nikmat sekali.

"Sasuke, pelan." Naruto agak bergetar. Sepertinya dia masih agak kesakitan.

"Tenanglah dobe. Aku akan pelan – pelan. Sekarang buat tubuhmu tenang, dan longgarkan holemu." Aku mulai menggerakkan jariku perlahan. Jariku masih dijepit dengan erat oleh hole Naruto.

"Sassshhh... rasanya aneeh." Naruto mencengkram tangan kiri ku yang meremas Juniornya.

"Kau harus rileks, Naruto. Jika tidak kau akan kesakitan nanti." Aku menciumi bahunya. Memberi jejak – jejak merah di sana. Ku rasakan jariku mulai agak leluasa bergerak. Dan dengan segera aku memasukkan jari kedua dan ke tiga ku untuk melonggarkannya.

"SSASUKEEEE... SAKIT." Naruto mencakar tangan kiri ku. Agak perih memang, tapi tak apa, rasa sakit ku tidak akan sebanding dengan kehangatan hole Naruto nanti.

"Naruto, longgarkan hole mu, kau masih terlalu ketat." Aku mencoba untuk menggerakkan jari – jari ku lagi, dan sedikit demi sedikit aku mempercepat gerakanku agar Naruto bisa lebih terbiasa dengan gerakan ku.

"AKKHHH..." Sepertinya aku mengenai _sweetspot_ Naruto. Aku kembali menumbuk bagian itu lebih cepat dan keras. Dan Naruto menjadi semakin tak berdaya.

"Naruto, sekarang saat nya ke acara utama, bersiaplah."

SASUKE's POV END

Naruto agak mengangkat pinggang Naruto dan mendorong punggung Naruto agak maju kedepan. Sehingga Naruto sekarang dalam posisi menungging. Dengan pelan Sasuke mengocok _juniornya._ Lalu dengan perlahan Sasuke mengarahkan _juniornya _ke hole Naruto. Dan dengan tiba – tiba Sasuke mendorngnya masuk hingga seluruh _juniornya_ kini tertanam sempurna di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"SAKKKHHHHH..." dan sebagai akibatnya Naruto menjerit kesakitan.

"Nghhh..." sedangkan Sasuke menggeram keras merasakan kehangatan Naruto. Di tambah lagi dengan sensasi air hangat yang masuk kedalam hole Naruto bersamanya, kenikmatannya semakin bertambah.

"Hiksss... sakit." Naruto mulai terisak. Dia memang sudah bukan sekali dua kali melakukan hubungan sex dengan Sasuke, tapi tetap saja. Holenya masih terasa sakit saat Sasuke memasukinya.

"Tenanglah Naruto, aku akan menunggumu." Sasuke mengelus punggung Naruto pelan. Mencoba memberikan ketenangan untuk Naruto. Lalu, Sasuke menarik wajah Naruto agar menghadap kearahnya dan menciumnya dengan ganas. Memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Naruto. Mengajaknya untuk bertarung dan mengalihkan rasa sakit Naruto. Bebarapa menit menunggu akhirnya Sasuke merasakan Naruto menggerakan pinggulnya. Sepertinya Naruto sudah siap menerima serangannya.

Sasuke segera melepaskan pagutannya dan dengan perlahan Sasuke menarik _juniornya _keluar dari tubuh Naruto, hingga hanya setengah bagian saja yang tertanam di dalam tubuh Naruto. Dan dengan pelan pula Sasuke mendorongnya kembali ke dalam. Sasuke terus melakukan gerakan lamban selama beberapa menit hingga sedikit demi sedikit dia menaikkan tempo permainannya.

"Sashhsuu... FASTER." Naruto mendesah frustasi karena gerakan Sasuke yang menurutnya lamban. Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Naruto memasang seringaian mematikan. 'Sepertinya aku bisa lebih leeluasa bergerak sekarang.' Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik _juniornya _hingga hanya tersisa ujungnya saja. Lalu, dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat Sasuke menghujam tepat di prostat Naruto.

"SASUKEEEEE..." Naruto langsung mendapaat klimaksnya saat itu juga.

"Naru, kau sudah mendahuluiku."

Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto agar ikut berdiri dengannya. Sasuke lalu melepaskan _juniornya_ dari dalam tubuh Naruto. Kemudian Sasuke mengangkat Naruto ke pinggir kolam dan membaringkannya di sana. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah, Sasuke yang berdiri di kolam dan Naruto berbaring di pinggir kolam.

Sesaat kemudian Sasuke kembali memasukkan juniornya. Dan kali ini tak memberi kesempatan Naruto untuk beradaptasi. Dia langsung menggerakkan _juniornya_ dengan kuat dan cepat. Dan selalu tepat mengenai sweetspot Naruto.

"SASSSU,,, ak akuuu..." Naruto mencengkram pundak Sasuke, sepertinya dia akan mendapatkan klimaks nya lagi. Tapi, dengan cepat Sasuke menutupi lubang _junior_ Naruto. Mencegah Naruto untuk mendapatkan Klimaksnya.

"Sasuke, lepaskan." Naruto mencoba untuk menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang menutupi klimaksnya.

"Sebentar lagih." Sasuke malah mempererat cengkramannya dan mempercepatkan gerakkannya.

"SAASSSSHhh..." Naruto sepertinya sudah tak sanggup lagi.

Selang beberapa menit setelahnya Sasuke segera melepaskan tangannya dari _junior_ Naruto.

"SASU/NARUTO.' Sasuke dan Naruto berteriak bersama saat mereka mencapai klimaks mereka bersama.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuubi sedang menikmati pemandian air panas VIP yang di sediakan. Saat dia membuka pintu kamarnya tadi, seorang pelayan langsung mengantarnya ke kolam VIP. Kyuubi langsung saja mengikuti pelayan itu. Dia tak mau menyia- nyiakan kesempatan menikmati pemandian kelas satu kan?

Maka dari itu, sekarang dia tengah merilekskan tubuhnya di dalam kolam dan memejamkan matanya. Dia merasa seluruh otot – ototnya melemas nyaman saat dirinya berendam di dalam kolam, di tambah lagi. Dia adalah satu – satunya orang yang berendam di dalam kolam itu.

GRREEEEKKKK

Kyuubi mendengar ada seseorang yang membuka pintu geser kedalam kolam tempatnya berendam. Dia menghiraukannnya karena dia fikir itu hanya seorang pelayan. Tapi, dia merasakan orang itu memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Lebih tepatnya memeluk lehernya dan menciumi puncak kepalanya.

Diperlakukan seperti ini Kyuubi jelas saja tidak terima. Karena itu dia segera membuka mata dan hendak memaki orang itu. Tapi, tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Itachi..." Kyuubi berbisik pelan saat melihat orang yang telah memeluknya.

"Hei Kyuu-chan. Menikmati kolam yang ku sewa?" Itachi memandang Kyuubi intens. Lebih tepatnya, tubuh Kyuubi yang hanya di balut handuk kecil di pinggangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kyuubi berjalan mundur. Mencoba untuk menjauhi Itachi.

"Aku? Tentu saja ingin berendam di pemandian yang ku sewa." Itachi memasukkan tubuhnya yang masih di balut celana panjang dan juga kemeja ke dalam kolam. Mendekati Kyuubi yang semakin mundur saat dia mendekatinya.

"Ayolah Kyuu, sampai kapan kau akan menjauh dari ku." Itachi terus saja mendekat kearah Kyuubi.

BYUURRR

Kyuubi terjatuh saat dia terpleset.

"Nah, nah... Kau jatuh kan Kyuu." Itachi mendekatkan wajah nya ke arah Kyuubi. Mencoba untuk mencium Kyuubi. Namun Kyuubi malah mengalihkan wajahnya. Mencoba untuk menghindar (lagi).

"Kyuu,,, jangan menghindar." Itachi kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Lalu, dengan perlahan mengecup pipi Kyuubi. Tak puas dengan itu, Itachi menarik wajah Kyuubi agar menghap ke arahnya dan mencium bibir Kyuubi singkat.

"Nah., kita akan bermain sebentar lagi. Jadi, bersiaplah." Itachi berbisik seductive ke telinga kiri Kyuubi. Dan memenjarakan Kyuubi diantara lengan kokohnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OKEH...** lagi – lagi saya harus minta maaf sama readers karena saya lagi lagi telat update.

Minggu lalu saya benar – benar di sibukkan dengan ulangan Kimia dan Fisika. Dan untungnya sukses. Saya baru nglanjut nulis hari Minggu malem dan selesai sekarang. Ini pun ngeditnya cuman sekali. Jadi saya bener – bener minta maaf. Niatnya saya mau mulai nulis hari Jum'at setelah selesai ulangan. Tapi, guru olah raga saya malah suruh push up, shit up tambah lagi pull up. Sungguh saya berasa di sparta. Badan saya langsung sakit semua selama tiga hari tiga malam.

Loxy: nee, master bener bener hancur badannya. Ngangkat tangan pun tak sanggup.

Hika: nah semoga Lemon SasuNaru tidak mengecewakan readers. Dan saya mau ngasih tau, sepertinya saya hanya bisa update dua minggu sekali. Karena saya kembali sibuk dengan praktikum biologi.

Nah, seperti biasa. Saran dan kritik masih sangat diperlukan.

Please Review. *bow*

See you next chap.


	9. Chapter 9

Sumary: sekuel **My First Kiss**, kelanjutan hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto setelah insiden ciuman dan penembakan dadakan oleh Sasuke. Juga cerita tentang hubungan antara Shikamaru yang ternyata sudah jadian dengan Kiba. Jangan lupa tentang usaha Neji untuk mencairkan hati dingin Gaara. Lalu, bagaimana jika Itachi yang merupakan kakak dari Sasuke ternyata juga sedang berusaha mengambil hati Kyubi kakak sepupu Naruto yang merupakan murid pindahan di kelasnya?

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE

DON'READ

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto**_

_**THIS STORY IS MINE**_

WARNING: OOC, ALUR CEPAT, TYPO(S), AU.

RATING NAIK JADI RATED M

YANG MASIH DI BAWAH UMUR HARAP HATI HATI

MAU LANJUT BACA.

TANGGUNG SENDIRI AKIBATNYA

**Got Your Heart**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Previous chap**_

_BYUURRR_

_Kyuubi terjatuh saat dia terpleset._

"_Nah, nah... Kau jatuh kan Kyuu." Itachi mendekatkan wajah nya ke arah Kyuubi. Mencoba untuk mencium Kyuubi. Namun Kyuubi malah mengalihkan wajahnya. Mencoba untuk menghindar (lagi). _

"_Kyuu,,, jangan menghindar." Itachi kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Lalu, dengan perlahan mengecup pipi Kyuubi. Tak puas dengan itu, Itachi menarik wajah Kyuubi agar menghap ke arahnya dan mencium bibir Kyuubi singkat._

"_Nah., kita akan bermain sebentar lagi. Jadi, bersiaplah." Itachi berbisik seductive ke telinga kiri Kyuubi. Dan memenjarakan Kyuubi diantara lengan kokohnya._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuubi mencoba untuk mendorong Itachi menjauh dari dirinya.

"Kyuu, bersikaplah seperti rubah manis dan kita akan menyelesaikan ini tanpa kekerasan." Itachi mengecupi leher Kyuubi.

"Tidak akan. Lepaskan aku BRENGSEK." Kyuubi semakin gencar mendorong Itachi menjauh dari dirinya.

"Ah ah ah... Kyuuchan, kau memang nakal. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku jika aku melakukan hal ini." Itachi menarik tangan Kyuubi agar berdiri tegak. Lalu dengan cepat dia membalikkan tubuh Kyuubi agar membelakanginya. Mengunci tangan kiri Kyuubi agar Kyuubi tidak bisa bergerak terlalu bebas.

"A apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuubi semakin panik. Posisinya kali ini sangat berbahaya.

"Hm. Aku sedang melakukan ini." Itachi menyusupkan tangan kanannya ke dalam handuk kecil yang di pakai Kyuubi. Menyingkapnya hingga mempertontonkan pantat Kyuubi yang putih dan sintal. Dan dengan cepat pula Itachi mengelus dan meremasnya.

"Kyuu, aku suka sekali bagian ini. Ternyata rasanya lebih kenyal dan lebih lembut dari yang kubayangkan." Itachi semakin gencar meremas – remas pantat Kyuubi.

"Brengsek, jauhkan tanganmu dari sana." Kyuubi kembali memberikan perlawanan. Sedangkan Itachi semakin mempertahankan Kyuubi agar tak dapat lepas dari kunciannya.

"Tenanglah Kyuu. Jika kau terus berontak seperti ini. Aku akan semakin tidak bisa menahan nafsuku." Itachi langsung menarik handuk yang masih telilit di pinggang Kyuubi.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK." Kyuubi kembali berontak. Dan kali ini dia berhasil mendorong Itachi hingga jatuh. Dengan segera Kyuubi berlari menjauhi Itachi. Tapi, saat dia hampir melewati tubuh Itachi yang terjatuh, Itachi menarik kakinya hingga dia juga terjatuh. Itachi juga lagi – lagi memerangkapnya. Kali ini, Itachi bangkit dan menarik pinggang Kyuubi dengan kuat hingga Kyuubi berada di pangkuan Itachi.

"Kyuuchan. Kau. Akan. Menjadi. Milikku." Itachi berbisik pada Kyuubi, penuh dengan penekanan yang berbahaya.

"Lepaskan aku." Kyuubi berusaha lepas dari pelukan Itachi.

"Tidak, malam ini, aku akan menjadikanmu milikmu, seutuhnya." Itachi langsung menggigit perpotongan leher Kyuubi dengan keras.

"Ittaiiii..." Kyuubi mengerang kesakitan saat Itachi menggigitnya.

Setelah puas dengang gigitannya, Itachi mulai menghisap dan menjilat luka yang dia timbulkan.

"Kau benar – benar Brengsek." Kyuubi kembali mencoba melepaskan diri dari Itachi, dan lagi –lagi perbuatannya hanya berujung pada kegagalan. Itachi masih memeluknya dengan erat. Bahkan tangan kanannya menjelajahi tubuh Kyuubi. Dari mengelus perut rata Kyuubi hingga ke dadanya.

"AKKHHH..." Kyuubi reflek menjerit saat Itachi mencubit nipple kanannya dengan keras.

"Menggemaskan sekali nipple mu ini. Kenyal dan merah." Itachi kembali mencubiti nipple Kyuubi. Tak hanya bagian kannnya saja, tapi juga bagian kirinya.

"Nhhhh, kauhhh brengghhh sekshhh..." Kyuubi mulai mengerang tak karuan dengan perlakuan Itachi.

"Kyuu, aku ingin menghisap nipple – nipple mu ini. Mereka benar – benar membuat ku gila." Itachi berbisik dengan seduktif.

"Hentikan, lepasshhhh..." Kyuubi mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Itachi yang masih gencar mencubiti nipplenya. Itachi hanya tersenyum (menyeringai) senang saat merasakan Kyuubi melemas karena perlakuannya. Tangan kiri Itachi yang sedari tadi hanya diam menahan Kyuubi agar tidak bisa kabur kini menyusuri tubuh bagian bawah Kyuubi. Mulai dari pinggang Kyuubi hingga pahanya.

Di elusnyaa pelan paha Kyuubi, merambat hingga paha bagian dalam. Hanya mengusapnya saja. Perlahan namun pasti, tangan kiri Kyuubi mulai mengelus bagian selangkangan Kyuubi. Tepat di bagian bawah _twinsball _Kyuubi.

"A Apa yanghh kauhhh ahhhh..." Kyuubi tak mampu berkata apa – apa lagi saat Itachi meremas _twinsball_ nya.

"Bagian ini juga sangat menggemaskan. Kau memang rubah yang menggemaskan Kyuu." Itachi mencium pipi Kyuubi gemas.

"Kau Uchiha Brengsek." Kyuubi memulai perlawanannya lagi.

"Kau masih ingin melawan rupanya." Itachi kembali meremas _twinsball _Kyuubi. Tapi, kali ini lebih keras. Mencoba memperingatkan Kyuubi agar tidak melawannya.

"Ahhhhhhh..." Kyuubi kembali lemas dengan apa yang di lakukan Itachi barusan. Puas dengan hasil kerjanya, Itachi semakin berani. Tangannya kini menggenggam _junior _ Kyuubi dengan lembut. Lalu meremasnya pelan.

"Nghhnnhhh..." Kyuubi mencengkram rambut panjang Itachi untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Dia merasa kesal karena dia mulai menikmati perlakuan Itachi.

"Mulai menikmatinya, Kyuu" Itachi kembali menelusuri leher jenjang Kyuubi, menjilati hasil karyanya tadi. Lalu, mulai membentuk tanda – tanda kepemilikan lainnya di leher Kyuubi.

"MPMHHH..." Kyuubi menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya.

"Kyuu, keluarkan desahanmu sayang. Aku tak suka saat kau menahan desahan mu." Tangan kanan Itachi yang sedari tadi bermain di dada Kyuubi kini berpindah ke bibir Kyuubi. Membuka paksa mulut Kyuubi, lalu memasukkan tiga jarinya ke dalam mulut Kyuubi. Memainkan lidah Kyuubi.

"Rongga ini hangat sekali. Aku ingin sekali kau memanjakan _junior_ku dengan mulutmu. Menghisapku dengan kuat hingga aku memenuhimu dengan benih ku. Ahhh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat libidoku naik."

"Nggghhh,,,akhhhnggg..." Kyuubi hanya bisa mengerang karena jari – jari Itachi masih memporak porandakan isi mulutnya.

Jika tangan kanan Itachi sibuk dengan mulut Kyuubi, maka tangan kirinya kini mulai memompa _junior_ Kyuubi. Mempermainkannya hingga _junior _Kyuubi menegang sempurna.

"Lihatlah Kyuu, milikmu sudah mulai menegang. Sepertinya, sebentar lagi kau akan keluar. Bagaimana kalau ku percepat, hm?" Itachi langsung mempercepat gerakannya memompa _junior_ Kyuubi. Dan tak lama kemudian, Kyuubi mencapai klimaksnya.

"ANGGHHHHH..." Kyuubi langsung lemas setelah klimaksnya.

Setelah merasa Kyuubi telah kehabisan tenaga, Itachi langsung menggendong Kyuubi _bridalstyle _keluar dari kolam. Mengambil handuk besar untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang Kyuubi dan segera keluar dari pemandian air panas itu.

"Kau ingin membawaku kemana?" Kyuubi bertanya dengan pelan. Tubuhnya benar – benar lemas.

"Ketempat yang lebih nyaman untuk melanjutkan kegiatan kita tentu saja." Itachi membawa Kyuubi ke sebuah kamar VVIP yang sengaja di pesannya untuk malam ini.

"Aku akan membunuhmu." Kyuubi menatap Itachi tajam.

"Ckckck... aku akan membuatmu takhluk padaku, Kyuuchan." Itachi terus memandang ke depan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Itachi menurunkan Kyuubi ke tatami yang sudah di gelar di dalam kamaryang baru saja mereka masuki. Lalu, tangannya kembali menyingkirkan handuk besar yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuh sexy Kyuubi.

"Aku lebih suka melihatmu terlentang tak berdaya seperti ini, Kyuu. Seperti hidangan makan malam yang siap di santap." Itachi segera meraup bibir Kyuubi yang sedari tadi belum dia sentuh. Pertama – tama, dia hanya mengecupnya saja, tapi lama kelamaan dia menghisap bibir Kyuubi dengan rakus, seperti mencoba untuk memakan bibir Kyuubi. Tak puas hanya menikmati bibir bagian luar Kyuubi. Itachi membelai belahan bibir Kyuubi dengan lidahnya. Mencoba memasuki mulut Kyuubi.

Tau akan maksud Itachi, Kyuubi segera merapatkan bibirnya. Menghalangi Itachi agar tidak masuk ke wilayahnya. Tak kehabisan akal. Itachi langsung mencubit nipple kanan Kyuubi dengan keras.

"Akkhhnnn...mpphhh..." Kyuubi langsung menjerit merasakan sakit di nipplenya. Dan kesempatan itu tak disia - siakan oleh Itachi. Dia langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyuubi. Dan langsung memulai penjelajahannya. Dari langit - langit mulut Kyuubi, deretan gigi – gigi nya, hingga mengajak lidah Kyuubi untuk menari bersamanya.

"Hanngghhh..." Kyuubi mencoba untuk menarik nafas dengan membuka mulutnya lebar – lebar tapi sayang sekali, Itachi malah memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Kesal karena perlakuan Itachi yang tak membiarkannya mengambil nafas, Kyuubi menggerakkan lidahnya yang sedari tadi pasif untuk mendorong lidah Itachi keluar dari mulutnya. Berfikir jika hanya itu satu – satunya cara agar Itachi mau berhenti menciumnya tanpa harus merendahkan harga dirinya. Sebaliknya, Itachi malah merasa senang karena lawan mainnya kini ikut berpartisipasi. Dengan agresif Itachi menekan lidah Kyuubi agar diam. Dan di balas Kyuubi dengan balik menekan lidah Itachi. Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga Kyuubi benar – benar lemas tak berdaya. Dia sudah kehabisan nafas.

Menyadari kondisi Kyuubi yang sudah kehabisan nafas, Itachi dengan tidak rela segera melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hah hahh haahhhh... kauh brengghhh sekkssss..." Kyuubi menghirup nafas dengan rakus, mengisi paru – parunya yang kehabisan udara.

"Kyuu, kau semakin menggairahkan saat kau marah, aku sangat suka padamu." Itachi menurunkan wajahnya ke dada Kyuubi. Mengecuipi dada Kyuubi. Memberikan tanda – tanda kemerahan di dada Kyuubi. Terus seperti itu hingga dia mencapai nipple Kyuubi. Dia lengsung menghisapnya dengan rakus, seperti seorang bayi yang kelaparan.

"AKKHHHH... STTOOPPHHH..." Kyuubi mencengkram rambut Itachi, mencoba untuk menarik Itachi menjauh dari dadanya. Tak mempedulikan tarikan Kyuubi di rambutnya, Itachi terus saja menghisap nipple Kyuubi. Kadang dia menggigiti nipple Kyuubi, sedangkan tangan kanannya mencubiti niple Kyuubi sebelah kiri.

"LEPAASSSHHH..." Kyuubi kembali berteriak pada Itachi. Tangannya sudah tak menarik – narik rambut Itachi lagi. Kini tangannya hanya meremas rambut Itachi. Melampiaskan perasaan aneh karena perlakuan Itachi.

Setelah bosan dengan nipple – nipple Kyuubi, Itachi beranjak dari tubuh Kyuubi. Dia melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya yang basah. Kyuubi terdiam membeku saat melihat dada bidang Itachi. Ditambah lagi _junior _Itachi yang tak bisa di bilang kecil itu baur menegang setengah, bagaimana jika benda itu menegang sempurnya, pasti sakit sekali saat...

'Bodoh, apa yang barusan ku pikirkan.' Kyuubi merutuki dirinya yang mulai terhanyut dalam permainan Itachi.

"Suka dengan pemandangan yang tersaji, Kyuu?" Itachi menyeringai senang saat menyadari Kyuubi tengah terpaku menatap tubuhnya yang sempurnya.

"Dalam mimpimu, Keriput brengsek." Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Itachi.

"Dan malam ini aku akan mewujudkan mimpi ku." Itachi mengangkat kedua kaki Kyuubi dan meletakkannya di bahunya.

"Malam ini tak akan ada penetrasi. Aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi." Itachi mengocok _juniornya_ agar menegang sempurna dan mempersiapkannya di depan _hole_ Kyuubi.

"Tunggu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?' Kyuubi mulai panik.

"Ini..." Itachi langsung mendorong _juniornya _ ke dalam hole virgin Kyuubi tanpa persiapan.

"ARRRGGGHHHHH... ITTTAIIIIII..." Tubuh Kyuubi langsung menegang. Sakit yang teramat di tubuh bagian bawahnya seolah membekukan otaknya. Dia tak bisa berfikir apapun. Hanya rasa sakit yang ada di dalam fikirannya.

"Kyuu, kau benar – benar sempit." Itachi menikmati sensasi jepitan _hole _virgin Kyuubi. Dia benar – benar merasa puas.

"Kau, aku akan benar – benar membunuhmu, brengsek... hiks..." Kyuubi mulai terisak.

"Sebentar lagi Kyuu. Sebentar lagi kau akan ku buat merasakan surga dunia dan membuatmu merasa ketagihan." Itachi mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya saat merasa tubuh Kyuubi sudah mulai agak melemas. Tak hanya itu saja, Itachi juga memompa _junior _ Kyuubi dan juga memberi rangsangan pada nipple Kyuubi dengan menghisapnya.

"Mpphhh nggghhh..." Kyuubi mulai mendesah karena rangsangan Itachi. Perlahan, tubuhnya sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan _junior_ Itachi yang bergerak di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau mulai menyukainya, Kyuu?" Itachi menatap wajah Kyuubi merah yang dipenuhi peluh. Sejujurnya, Itachi ingin sekali segera menghujami Kyuubi dengan sodokan – sodokan yang kuat dan brutal. Tapi, Itachi tak sekejam itu, dia tau jika Kyuubi masih merasakan sakit yang teramat karena perbuatannya tadi.

"Jangan ha,,AKKHH..." Kyuubi terlonjak dengan sensasi yang baru saja dia terima.

"Ah, rupanya aku sudah menemukan titik itu." Itachi kembali menghujam titik kenikmatan Kyuubi.

"EMMPHHH..." Kyuubi hanya mendesah saat Itachi mengenai titik itu dengan telak.

"Kau suka Kyuu?" Itachi mendorong dalam – dalam _juniornya_ hingga menyentuh _sweetspot _Kyuubi. Mendiamkannya disana. Kyuubi menggeliat tak nyaman saat Itachi tidak menggerakkan _juniornya._

"Tachiiii... Kauhh" Kyuubi mengeluh.

"ada apa Kyuu?" Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat Kyuubi menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Kauuhhh... mphhh selesaikan." Kyuubi kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya. Dia benar – benar merasa tak nyaman dengan _junior _Itachi yang menyentuh _sweetspot_nya. Terasa aneh dan mengganjal. Sepertinya kali ini dia sudah benar – benar menyerah.

"Kau ingin aku bagaimana?" Itachi melebarkan senyumannya.

Dengan wajah yang merah Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Itachi.

"Move..." Kata Kyuubi nyaris berbisik. Namun, cukup untuk di dengar oleh Itachi.

"Hmmm,,, baiklah." Itachi kembali menggerakkan _juniornya_ tapi sengaja tak dikenakan ke _sweetspot_ Kyuubi.

"Nghh... Tachiii... hikss...lakukan dengan benaarrrhhhhh..." Kyuubi mengerang frustasi saat Itachi tak juga mengenai _sweespotnya_.

"Hai ... hai... kau sekarang menjadi tak sabaran." Itachi mempercepat gerakannya.

"Nggghhhh... Tachiiii..." Kyuubi kembali mengerang saat Itachi kembali mengenai _sweespotnya_.

"Disana Kyuu?" Itachi kembali menumbuk titik kenikmatan Kyuubi.

"Yeahhh... pleaseee..." mendengar desahan Kyuubi. Itachi semakin bersemangat. Dia mempercepat gerakannya.

"Tachii... mmmpphh... yeahhh..." Kyuubi kini benar – benar menikmati perlakuan Itachi. Jelas saja Itachi merasa sangat senang karena akhirnya Kyyubi takhluk pada sentuhannya. Dan secara konstan, Itachi mempercepat gerakannya.

Awalnya Kyuubi masih bisa mengimbangi kecepatan Kyuubi, namun, kecepatan Itachi masih terus meningkat hingga dia kewalahan menghadapi Itachi.

"Itahhh chiiii... pelan." Kyuubi menahan perut Itachi agar Itachi memelankan gerakannya.

"Ahh, Kyuuhhh... sepertinya tidak bisa. Kau terlalu nikmat." Itachi semakin mempercepat gerakannya. `

"HHHehhh... akuuhhhh..." Tubuh Kyuubi menegang. _Juniornya_ berkedut – kedut di genggaman Itachi.

"Keluarkan saja Kyuu. Aku juga akan keluar." Itachi merasakan jepitan _hole_ Kyuubi semakin mengerat. "Kyuuuhhhh... kau semakin sempithhh..." Itachi mengerang nikmat.

"ITACHIIIII..." Kyuubi mencapai klimaksnya.

"NGGGHHHH..." Itachi menyusul Kyuubi.

"Hahh... kau puashh?" Kyuubi memandang benci pada Itachi.

"Jika aku boleh jujur, aku tak akan pernah puas Kyuu." Itachi menidurkan dirinya di samping Kyuubi. Dia menarik Kyuubi ke dalam pelukannya.

"Cih, kau memang bajingan." Kyuubi mencoba untuk berdiri, menyingkirkan tangan Itachi yang memeluknya.

"Apa kau berharap bisa lari dariku saat aku sudah sampai sejauh ini, Kyuu?" Itachi kembali menarik Kyuubi kembali ke dalam pelukaannya.

"Lepaskan aku." Tubuh Kyuubi bergetar karena amarah dan sakit.

"Tidak Kyuu. Kau milikku dan selamanya akan begitu. Kau tak akan pernah bisa lari dari ku. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau berada di sisiku. Walau dengan cara paling rendah sekalipun." Itachi menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Kyuubi.

"Kau tau Kyuu? Aku merasa ingin sekali memilikimu saat pertama kali aku melihatmu. Dadaku selalu bergemuruh marah saat kau bersentuhan dengan orang lain. Walaupun itu Naruto. Aku benar – benar ingin memonopolimu untuk diriku sendiri. Jika bisa, aku ingin mengurungmu di sangkar emas agar hanya aku saja yang bisa menikmati keindahan ini." Tubuh Kyuubi kini semakin bergetar.

"Kau maniak gila." Kyuubi makin memaki Itachi.

"Ya, aku gila. Aku benar – benar gila. Aku belum pernah segila ini Kyuu." Itachi mempererat pelukannya. "Kyuu, jadilah milikku. Aku benar – benar menginginkanmu."

"Dan menjadi tawananmu? Tidak terimakasih." Kyuubi kembali meencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Itachi.

"Kyuu, aku benar – benar tidak ingin menggunakan cara kotor untuk mendapatkanmu." Nada bicara Itachi mulai melemah.

"Che, memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan heh?" Kyuubi meremehkan Itachi.

"Banyak yang bisa ku lakukan Kyuu. Menculikmu saat ini juga. Kekuasaan Uchiha bisa menghapus data – data mu sehingga polisi akan kesulitan mencari keberadaan mu. Menghancurkan perusahaan orang tua mu. Memang kau bisa meminta bantuan dari paman mu, tapi, apa kau yakin kedua orang tua mu akan melakukan hal itu? Mereka bukan orang yang ingin berhutang budi Kyuu. Atau, aku bisa menyingkirkan kedua orang tua mu. Dengan begitu, aku akan memilikimu seutuhnya, tanpa harus berbagi dengan mereka."

Kyuubi terpaku mendengar perkataan Itachi.

"Kau gila."

"Ya Kyuu. Sebut aku gila, kau lah yang menyebabkan kegilaan ini Kyuu. Aku gila karna kau. Lalu, bagaimana jawaban mu?" Itachi menjilat tanda – tanda yang dia tinggalkan tadi.

Kyuubi terdiam. Dia tak bisa berkata – kata lagi. Dia tau benar posisinya saat ini sudah di ujung tanduk. Dia tak bisa menolak Itachi. Dia tau betapa berkuasanya Uchiha. Dan ancaman Itachi benar – benar tak bisa dianggap enteng.

"Ku anggap sikap diam mu adalah jawaban ya." Itachi memeluk Kyuubi lebih erat lagi, seakan takut jika Kyuubi akan meninggalkannya. "Kau tak perlu merasa takut Kyuu. Aku tak akan berbuat macam – macam jika kau tidak berpaling dari ku. Kau boleh melakukan apapun. Aku tak akan mengikat mu Kyuu. Tapi, jika kau menolakku, entah apa yang akan ku lakukan. Sekarang tidurlah." Itachi mencium rambut jingga Kyuubi. Dia mulai terlelap, menikmati aroma Kyuubi yang menguar. Dia benar – benar merasa nyaman saat memeluk tubuh Kyuubi.

Sedangkan Kyuubi. Dia benar – benar menyesal datang ke tempat ini. Dia merutuki segala nasip sial yang menimpanya. Seharusnya dia tak menuruti kata – kata orang tuanya untuk kembali ke Konoha.

Dia terus saja mencaci maki dalam hatinya hingga dia terlelap dalam pelukan Itachi. Meski enggan mengakuinya, Kyuubi merasa sangat nyaman di dalam pelukan Itachi.

Dia terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi di hari esok.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin reader sampe bosan baca tulisan ini tapi...

Hika bener – bener minta maap. Minggu kemarin ternyata saya g bisa nulis n baru mulai nulis hari minggu. Dan sialnya, lagi – lagi saya ulangan kimia gi hari senin. Dan bru selesai hari ini ngetim fic ini. Padahal saya janjiinnya minggu kemarin.

Semoga lemon Itakyuu tidak mengecewakan.

Mungkin mulai chap ini sampe tamat Itakyuu bakal jadi pair utama, sedangkan 3 pair lainnya akan jadi sampingan yang tetep muncul.

Saya ga tau kenapa lebih suka Itachi yang rada psyco dan maniak. Lebih greget. Semoga reader tidak keberatan.

Nah, semoga reader masih mau menunggu chap – chap depan. Mungkin bakal lebih ngaret lagi. karena sebentar lagi saya bakal MID Semester. Chap 10 - 11 saya usahakan update sebelum tanggal 14. Saya ga bisa janjiin update 2 chap itu. Doakan saja target bisa terpenuhi. Karena tanggal 16 sampai 7 hari setelahnya saya g bisa ngetik fic.

balasan untuk guest

**diyas**

ini udah lanjut. semoga tidak mengecewakan.

.

.

.

seperti biasa. Saran dan kritik masih sangat diperlukan.

Please Review. *bow*

See you next chap.


End file.
